Red Dream
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Saat sepasang sapphire itu menjadi Rubi, kupastikan sejarah bangsa kita akan berubah. Tahta Raja harus tetap berubah! "Kau indah, baik sapphire atau rubimu itu, kupastikan itu adalah milikku, meskipun kau pria, meskipun kau halfblood..." Dunia ini berwarna merah, bukan hijau... apalagi jika kau melihatnya dari mata vampir. Join Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina.
1. Trailer

Tertawalah. Tertawalah sepuasmu. Karena setelah ini kau tak akan dapat tertawa lagi.

Aku mencintaimu. Wajahmu yang indah itu selalu membayangi mimpi-mimpi indahku.

Tak akan kulupa, dan takkan pernah kulupakan saat sosokmu yang merupakan persona cahaya lahir ke dunia.

Kau adalah malaikatku yang cantik, meski darah sucimu ternoda oleh darah wanita yang mendonorkan rahimnya sebagai tempatmu bertahta selama tiga perempat tahun lamanya.

Sejak saat itulah, sejak saat malamku terpaku pada siangmu. Sudah kuputuskan…

Aku mencintaimu.

Dan kau harus menjadi milikku!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**OC : Mai Uchiha and Hime Haruno**

**Story : Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina**

**Warning : Fanfic ini dipublish di dua tempat yaitu Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina karena ini hasil Join kami. Bukan plagiat atau copas lho! Kalaupun ada yang beda paling Cuma sambutan dan cuap-cuap Authornya saja.**

.

.

.

Trailler

"Peduli setan, apa kata Raja kalian! Aku manusia! Ibuku manusia! Jangan sebut aku Halfblood!"

"Mata sapphire yang indah… namun ruby merah itu, menggoda. Kupastikan kau akan jadi milikku, Naruto."

…

"Brengsek kau! Lepaskan aku! Jangan kau kurung aku di sini, bastard!"

"Hm… Sasu-nii, dia… bukan manusia biasa kan? Bau darahnya berbeda. Lebih harum. Mirip dengan bangsa kita. Jangan-jangan dia…"

…

"Tidak. Your Majesty belum meninggal. Ini bukan bunuh diri. Jelas sekali bahwa Yang Mulia Minato memalsukan kematiannya sendiri."

"Jangan bilang padanya dulu, pemilihan raja berikutnya akan dilakukan sebulan lagi. Biar Aniki saja yang menduduki tahta itu."

…

"Maafkan aku My Lady , tapi tolong setialah pada satu orang. Kau sudah memiliki Itachi-nii dan membawa setengah hati Sasu-nii. Apa kau juga ingin mengambil jiwa Naru-nii?"

"Lady Hime, menurutku percuma saja jika pertarungan ini dilakukan. Jika Sasu-nii tak menghentikannya… maka yakinlah. Aku yang akan melakukannya!"

…

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke. Sebagai putra seorang Duke dari timur tidak pantas kau melakukan ini! Apalagi dengan seorang halfblood seperti dia!"

"Kukatakan saja. Kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuh vampir…"

…

"Sialan! Virus itu sudah menyebar di desa! Hampir seluruh warga desanya sudah terjangkit virus berbahaya itu! Kita harus menghentikannya… mereka manusia, tak sepantasnya kita merubah takdir mereka hingga sama seperti kita…"

"Lady Mai terluka parah. Luka tembak di betis kirinya tersusupi racun mematikan… kami ragu Lady Mai dapat bertahan…"

…

"Ada kemungkinan pemberontakan itu dilakukan oleh Raja Minato sendiri. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Lord?"

"Kau adalah tunanganku. Dan kitalah yang akan menjadi Duke dan Duchess Uchiha selanjutnya. Pertunangan darah dekat ini… dilakukan bukan atas dasar cinta. Namun atas dasar kemurnian darah."

…

"Aku selalu berpenampilan seolah aku berasal dari keluarga Hozuki. Itu karena aku tak mau terlihat seperti seorang Uchiha!"

"Naruto… setelah kau mati… kau akan menjadi vampir…"

…

"Dia… wanita Uchiha pertama yang berhasil mengaktifkan saringannya… dia harta yang berharga. Jaga dia, Naruto."

"Brengsek! Aku tak dapat menemukan penetralisir virus itu! Cuma cara itu yang ada… hanya cara itu…"

…

"Selama ini aku merahasiakannya darimu, Naru-nii… tapi ada kemungkinan… kau pewaris terakhir keluarga raksasa itu… kau pewaris terakhirnya…"

"Aku akan pergi. Dan setelah aku kembali. Akan kupastikan kau tak lagi milik mereka, Naruto. Kau akan menjadi pendampingku, Uchiha Naruto…"

…

"Hei, kukatakan saja padamu. Karena kau tunanganku. Aku punya cara untuk menghentikan virus itu. Namun… jangan prioritaskan aku."

"Ada kemungkinan Lord Sasuke tak selamat, namun dia berhasil mengalahkan Your Majesty."

…

"Jantung Naru-nii tertembak. Namun dia tak mati, ini bukan keajaiban, Lady Hime… dia… dia sudah menjadi vampir seutuhnya sekarang…"

"Ini yang terakhir… misiku yang terakhir. Demi bangsa manusia. Demi bangsa vampir. Sai, kurasa kau batal menjadi Duke Uchiha, heh?"

…

"Bantu aku Naru-nii, aku tahu cara menghentikan wabah ini."

"Salamat tinggal, Naru-nii… untuk selamanya…"

.

.

.

**Yap berkat paksaan dan ancaman dari Nona Hime Hoshina (bohong kok) akhirnya Fanfiction join pertama saya terbit isinya tentang… vampir, insest, pembunuhan, wabah, yaoi dan entah apa lagi.**

**Intinya saya Cuma mau minta dukungan dari senpai-senpai semua…**

**Mau review kan?**


	2. Chapter 1

Aku tertegun saat melihat sosokmu yang terlahir di hadapanku.

Tidak tepat dihadapanku, namun aku merasa kau seakan dapat kusentuh saat ini juga

Kau sama sekali tak mirip dengan wanita itu! Itu membuatku yakin kau adalah bagian dari 'kami'.

Dan saat mata sapphiremu terbuka…

Aku merasa tenggelam dalam samudra dan tak akan bisa lagi menemukan permukaan.

Kau telah memesonaku, memerangkapku dalam kegilaan yang indah.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**OC : Mai Uchiha and Hime Haruno**

**Story : Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina**

**Warning : Mulai Hari ini FF ini Cuma di publish di tempat Mai Narazaki saja, namun author tetap ganda, Mai dan Hime. Ada OC namun belum muncul di chapter ini…**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan terlihat tengah berlari menyusuri gang-gang sempit dan kumuh di balik kota metropolitan tempat dia tinggal, Tokyo. Matanya yang berwarna bagaikan samudra tak berdasar itu sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan eksistansi sepasang makhluk kegelapan yang tengah memburunya.

Tangan berwarna kecoklatan itu meraba saku jaket yang dikenakannya, merasa aman karena benda 'itu' masih tertidur lelap di sana dengan amannya.

Sebuah pagar dari batu setinggi satu setengah meter berdiri di hadapannya, memblokade rute yang telah dipilih oleh pemuda dengan tanda lahir tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir merah mudanya bersamaan dengan sepasang taring berwarna putih mengkilat yang menyembul di antara kedua belah kulit tipis itu.

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mempercepat langkahnya, dan dengan satu hentakan keras dia melambung ke atas. Meloncati pagar itu dengan mudahnya. Namun dia tak dapat berlega hati mengingat dua makhluk kegelapan itupun memiliki kekuatan yang tak dapat dibayangkan oleh manusia normal melebihi kemampuannya.

Dan tampaknya, dewi Fortuna sedang cuti hari ini. Sepuluh meter di balik tembok yang baru dia lompati, Naruto harus kembali berhadapan dengan sebuah tembok lain. Kali ini tembok salah satu sisi gedung pencakar langit.

Sebuah geraman kecil meluncur bebas dari bibir putra Uzumaki Kushina itu. Di hadapan serta kanan kirinya hanya ada tembok gedung-gedung pencakar langit raksasa. Untuk apa manusia membangun jalan yang tak menuju ke manapun?! Itulah inner pemuda cantik ini.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk berbalik ke arah jalan yang tadi dipilihnya, namun sial. Di satu-satunya jalan keluar yang dimilikinya, dua sosok makhluk kegelapan itu telah berdiri dengan sebuah senyum dingin tersungging manis di wajah mereka yang sebenarnya dapat dikatakan rupawan.

"Mau pergi kemana, Halfblood?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan manisnya. "Anak nakal harus ditangkap, un."

Naruto mengerang pendek. Dicengkramnya barang di sakunya erat-erat. 'Sial, aku tertangkap.' Batinnya gemas sambil memundurkan langkah kakinya desi ke belakang, hingga dirasakan punggungnya telah menempel pada beton yang keras dan dingin. "Mau apa kalian, vampir…" desisnya mengerikan sambil memamerkan taring sepanjang tiga senti yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Lucu kau mengatai kami vampir, halfblood. Tak pernahkah kau berkaca melihat taringmu yang sama dengan taring bangsa kami, un?" si pirang itu kembali bicara sambil menunjuk sebuah taring yang sama di bibirnya sendiri. "Pantas Your Majesty menginginkanmu,un. Jarang sekali ada halfblood yang memiliki kekuatan vampir. Jika dijual kau pasti mahal, iya kan Sasori?" tanya si pirang itu pada rekannya yang berambut semerah mawar.

"Kurasa bayaran yang ditawarkan Your Majesty pun sudah cukup tinggi, Dei." Timpalnya dingin.

Naruto menggeram mendengar panggilan keluarga kerajaan yang diucapkan dua vampir di hadapannya itu. "Peduli setan, apa kata Raja kalian! Aku manusia! Ibuku manusia! Jangan sebut aku Halfblood!" teriaknya murka. Ini bukan lagi pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar sebutan 'Your Majesty' dalam kosakata para vampir yang memburunya. Siapa sangka vampir dengan jabatan tertinggi di antara kerajaan vampir memiliki minat yang besar pada dirinya.

Vampir bernama Sasori itu diam saja. Perhatiannya kini lebih tercurah pada sosok halfblood yang diburunya dibandingkan kata-katanya. Bukannya dia tertarik pada tubuh ramping nan indah milik sang pemuda, namun perubahan yang dialami oleh halfblood itulah yang merebut atensinya.

Garis-garis di pipi sang pemuda itu kian berlipat ganda hingga tak dapat lagi dihitung tepat berapa jumlahnya. Kulit berwarna tan indah itu berubah warna menjadi pucat kemerahan, sedangkan mata cerullean cantik itu menjelma dan berubah bentuk menjadi merah darah dengan sebuah pupil tipis di tengahnya, secara keseluruhan mata itu mengingatkan Sasori akan mata rubah yang dulu pernah dihisap olehnya. Tangan dengan jari-jari lentik itupun memanjang dan membesar membentuk sebuah cakar mematikan khas bangsa vampir.

Namun yang paling menarik adalah sebuah aura berwarna merah jingga yang menyelimuti sosok pemuda itu, membentuk bayangan kedua dibalik tubuh aslinya.

"Ne? kau kata halfblood tak dapat bertranformasi, un?" keluh Deidara dengan malasnya.

Sasori hanya mengangguk kecil, "Dia istimewa, Dei. Tidakkah kau lihat aura merahnya itu? Mungkin dia… ah, tidak ini bukan hanya 'mungkin' tapi pasti…"

Mendengar gumaman rekannya Deidara yang mulai penasaran bertanya. "Pasti apa, un?"

"Pantas Your Majesty menginginkannya." Sasori terkekeh kecil mengerti, membuat Deidara semakin bingung karena pertanyaannya yang tak dijawab.

"Brengsek kalian!" teriak Naruto yang mulai merasa diabaikan sambil berlari cepat menyerbu dua orang di hadapannya dengan sabetan cakar yang mematikan. Dia menggeram pendek saat menyadari bahwa detik dimana dia tiba di tempat sepasang vampir itu, telah tak ada satupun makhluk hina itu di sana.

Deidara yang saat ini sudah bertengger vertikal di salah satu dinding gedung hanya bergumam kecil. "Dia lumayan juga rupanya, pantas Zetsu dan Kakuzu tak pernah kembali setelah ditugaskan menangkapnya."

Dia menyiapkan beberapa bom kecil rakitannya, dan mempersiapkan benda itu sementara di sampingnya Sasori mulai mengaktifkan boneka mayat yang sebenarnya merupakan korbannya yang terakhir untuk menyerang halfblood di hadapannya.

Sebuah pertarungan yang mengerikan terjadi. Memaksa Deidara dan Sasori memakai tubuh vampir mereka seutuhnya untuk melawan pemuda yang ternyata kahliannya tak dapat ditebak itu. Hingga akhirnya lautan darah yang telah terbentuk itu menemukan pemenangnya.

Naruto yang terduduk di genangan darah dengan tubuh yang sudah kembali menjadi manusia terpaksa menyerah di bawah ancaman sebuah pisau beracun yang dipasang pada tubuh boneka mayat yang menempel erat di lehernya tanpa melukai pemuda itu.

Naruto meraih benda di saku jaketnya sambil memejamkan mata pasrah. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuknya saat ini.

Mati atau ditangkap.

Setidaknya jika dia ditangkap, ada kemungkinan dia masih dapat hidup dan melarikan diri.

Jadi dia memilih pilihan kedua.

-Mai Narazaki & Hime Hoshina-

Sesosok pemuda yang tampak berusia delapan belas tahun berdiri sambil menghisap pelan cairan berwarna merah kental dari gelas cristal di tangannya. Sesosok tubuh wanita tak bernyawa tergeletak kaku di belakangnya dengan darah mengucur cepat dari dua lubang yang tercetak indah di leher pucatnya.

Mata merah dengan tiga titik tomoe hitam yang berputar perlahan milik sang pemuda bersuraikan malam itu menatap intens pemandangan berdarah di bawah gedung yang menjadi singgasananya malam ini.

Dengan natanya yang indah dan unik itu sang pemuda berkulit pucat dapat menilik kejadian itu secara akurat meskipun jarak yang terbentang nyaris 50 meter di bawahnya. Detail-detail kejadian berdarah itu direkamnya kuat-kuat di memori kepanya. Sebuah senyum sadis tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapan kedua vampir pemburu itu dengan mata yang berubah kembali menjadi biru samudra.

"Mata sapphire yang indah… namun ruby merah itu, menggoda. Kupastikan kau akan jadi milikku, Naruto." Bisiknya pelan pada langit malam.

-Mai Narazaki & Hime Hoshina-

**FLASH BACK (A Human POV)**

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan hal bodoh macam ini, Aniki." Dengusku kesal sambil duduk di atas pagar yang membatasi gedung tempat kami melakukan pengintaian saat ini.

Aniki menggeleng padaku. "Ini misi rahasian, ayah mencurigai anak yang akan lahir itu Halfblood." Kembali dia berkata menjelaskan misi ini untuk yang kesejuta kalinya.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu, baka-Aniki. Tapi biasanya halfblood ditangani oleh kerajaan, toh biasanya beberapa saat setelah lahir mereka akan dibunuh juga." Kataku sarkasme sambil memperhatikan proses persalinan yang bisa dikatakan membosankan. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang khusus kan, Aniki?" tanyaku pada salah satu dari empat Kesatria kerajaan yang juga merupakan kakakku ini seraya mengorek informasi.

"Em… dia tak akan dibunuh, Your Majesty meminta pasukannya untuk melindungi anak itu tanpa ketara." Jawabnya dengan nada penuh enigma.

Kuputar mataku bosan. "Berarti dia adalah anak dari salah satu bangsawan penting bukan?" tebakku lebih jauh.

Aniki tersenyum lebar. "Kau akan tahu jika melihat rupa anak itu nanti, Otouto."

Aku malas menjawabnya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan suara angin yang berhembus lembut. Hingga kedamaian kurasakan rusak karena suara tangisan keras seorang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia.

Otomatis aku memalingkan wajahku kembali ke objek semula, di sana aku melihatnya…

Dengan tubuh yang masih berlumurkan darah, rambut pirang pendek dan kulit putih kecoklatan bak karamel. Dia adalah…

Malaikat.

Matanya terbuka, menampilkan mata biru indah yang merupakan persona dari langit musim panas. Aku tercekat…

Nafasku serasa berhenti, seolah-olah aku telah tenggelam dalam lautan tak berdasar atau luar angkasa tak berbatas. Bola mata itu… aku mengenalnya…

-Mai Narazaki & Hime Hoshina-

Pemuda berambut malam itu bangkit berdiri sambil melepaskan gelas kristal yang dipegangnya ke dasar gedung. Secepat kilat dia melompat mendahului gelasnya itu tanpa takut tubuhnya hancur terpelanting saat gravitasi mengikatnya.

Tiga pasang mata langsung terikat pada kehadirannya saat dengan anggun pemuda bermata darah itu mendarat di lantai beton dan menangkap gelas yang dijatuhkannya dengan sempurna walau cairan merah pekat di dalamnya telah berhamburan.

"Siapa kau, un?!" teriak Deidara sambil mengamati pemuda tampan yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya. Tangan yang sudah diubahnya ke wujud manusia kembali memanjang berubah menjadi cakar khas vampir.

Sasori tampaknya lebih bijaksana. Dia langsung mencekal tangan Deidara. "Dia…. Putra Duke Uchiha dari Timur, Lord Sasuke…"

Pemuda pirang di sampingnya tampak sedikit menegang. "Jadi dia… dia adik dari Lord Itachi? Oh sial, harusnya aku sudah sadar dari awal kalau matanya itu sama dengan mata si kriput brengsek itu!" gerutunya pendek sambil mengubah tangannya kembali ke sosok manusia.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu melirik sebentar dua vampir di hadapannya. "Sir Deidara Schimdt dan Sir Sasori Byrne. Dua orang knight dari Jerman dan Irlandia. Bukan orang penting." Gumamnya sambil menunjuk masing-masing vampir di hadapannya.

Lalu…

CRASH! CRASH!

Dua buah kepala menggeliding di lantai beton saat benda itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah berwarna hitam pekat mengalir dari luka di leher mereka yang terputus oleh sabetan katana yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati langsung beringsut mundur, mencoba membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan sang Vampir di hadapannya. Dikedipkannya netra sapphir miliknya, dan saat terbuka, pemuda di hadapannya sudah menghilang.

"Di ma…AKH!" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, rasa sakit yang menghujam leher belakangnya membuatnya berteriak dan jatuh pingsan seketika.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, Naruto."

.

.

.

TBC

Warning!

Istilah:

Duke : Duke merupakan gelar tertinggi dari lima tingkat gelar dalam kebangsawanan Inggris. Gelar ini berasal dari bahasa Latin yaitu 'Dux', yang berarti 'pemimpin', sebuah istilah yang digunakan di Kekaisaran Romawi untuk merujuk kepada seorang komandan militer yang tidak memiliki pangkat resmi (terutama yang berasal dari Jerman atau Celtic), yang kemudian menjadi sebutan bagi pemimpin komandan militer dari sebuah Provinsi di Kekaisaran Romawi.

Knight : gelar kebangsawanan yang diberikan bukan karena hubungan darah, namun karena pengaruh atau jasanya. Gelarnya tingkat terakhir, dipanggil dengan istilah 'Sir'

Your Majesty: Panggilan paling sopan untuk Raja.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 Update, udah lama singkat lgi. Yah… salahkan keterbatasan komunikasi Hime dengan Mai saja. Mulai Chap ini kayaknya bakal Cuma di publish di akunnya Mai Narazaki saja, mengingat ada aturan dari Fanfiction yang nggak boleh publish 2 cerita yang sama persis kan?

OK, jadi maaf kalau di chap sebelumnya masih bingung. Itu rangkuman dari 13 chap yang akan dibuat. Hehehe

Untuk yang review akan dibalas lewat PM oleh Mai Narazaki. Jadi diminta saran dan review untuk kedepannya ya!

Cuap-cuap duo author saat menulis FF ini:

Mai: Genrenya Romance and Mistery?

Hime: Bukannya Western?

Mai: Tapi tokoh utamanya kan dari Jepang?

Hime: bener juga, tapi masa mistery sih? Kayaknya kurang klop sama jalan ceritanya.

Mai: Jadi romance and Tragedy?

Hime: Itu mah maumu sendiri, kan? Pingin buat yang berdarah-darah dan sadis kan?!

Mai : (dalam hati: cih, dia tahu. Memang sejak kapan hime bisa baca pikiran?)

Hime: Aku nggak bisa baca pikiran kok.

Mai: … kau yakin? Aku meragukannya.

Hime: nggak usah dipikirin. Sekarang Genrenya mau apa?

Mai: Eng… Romance and… Fantasy?

Hime: … terserah deh, kalaupun nanti nggak cocok bisa diganti…

Mai: kalau gitu mending Tragedi aja!

Hime: Hei Sadistic girl! Jangan berani buat adegan sadistic bloody di sini, kalau sampai buat… yah, lihat saja apa yang bisa kuperbuat dengan golokku.

Mai: (Dalam hati: sekarang siapa yang sadistic coba? Lagipula… memangnya Hime punya golok?)

.

.

.

OK intinya REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Memandang wajahmu tak akan pernah membuatku merasa bosan.

Aku senang menatap kulit indahmu yang terlihat lebih hidup dibandingkan warna kulitku.

Bibirmu yang berwarna kemerahan itu ingin sekali kukecap.

Tulang wajahmu telah membuatmu menjadi sosok yang sempurna, kau bagaikan malaikat yang tak bersayap.

Namun yang paling kusukai adalah….

Sepasang manik Sapphire yang Tuhan pasangkan di kedua belah rongga matamu.

Indah…

Namun akan jauh lebih indah jika sapphire itu telah berubah menjadi rubi.

Itu tak hanya sekedar indah.

Sempurna dan… berbahaya….

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**OC : Mai Uchiha and Hime Haruno**

**Story : Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina**

**Warning :FF ini walaupun dipublish di account Mai Narazaki tapi merupakan karya join 2 author, Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina. Salah seorang OC akan muncul di chap ini.**

**.**

.

.

Perlahan, sepasang kelopak mata berwarna tan itu mulai menampakkan sapphire yang bersemayam di dalamnya. Mata itu mengedip beberapa kali mencoba memfokuskan pemandangan buram yang dilihatnya. "Aku… apa yang terjadi…?" dia melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa ada harapan akan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Hn. Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar seseorang membalas pertanyaannya. Walaupun bukan dengan jawaban. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat menyadari bahwa saat dia tengah berbaring setengah telanjang hanya menggunakan celana pendek hitamnya dengan seseorang yang berbaring miring di sampingnya sambil menatap intens wajah manis yang dimiliki pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Naruto terkesiap menatap wajah sang pemuda di sampingnya yang dapat dikatakan sangat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak sempurna? Sepasang mata bagaikan onyx legam yang dibalut dengan kelopak mata berwarna seputih salju. Bulu mata yang panjang dan indah membingkainya bersama dengan sepasang alis berwarna gelap yang membusur bagaikan bulan sabit. Tulang wajah sempurna yang bagaikan realisasi patung apollo membentuk wajah indah dengan hidung mancung dan bibir berwarna kemerahan yang mengingatkannya akan buah apel di musim gugur. Warna surai yang sekilas terlihat berwarna raven namun jika diperhatikan sebenarnya berwarna dark blue menambah kesan klasik sang pemuda rupawan.

Naruto pasti akan langsung terpikat padanya andai saja memori otaknya tak mengingatkan akan sosok yang telah membunuh dua orang vampir yang mengincarnya. Pemuda itu begitu mirip… tidak mereka sangat serupa. Begitu identik andai saja raut wajah mematikan dengan sepasang mata berwarna liquid dengan tiga tomoe berwarna malam berputar di sana.

Segera si pirang langsung bangkit dan meloncat turun dari ranjang berwarna putih dengan sulaman biru gelap di sisi-sisinya dan memasang pose bertahan di atas lantai marmer mengkilat yang melandasi bagian bawah kamar mewah itu. "Kau vampir." Desisnya tajam.

"Begitukah sikapmu pada orang yang telah menolongmu dan mengobati luka-lukamu?" jawab sang vampir sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan gaya malas.

"Brengsek kau! Lepaskan aku! Jangan kau kurung aku di sini, bastard!" teriak si pirang marah saat menyadari bahwa dia sudah tak mengenakan pakaian luarnya lagi, termasuk jaket orange hitam yang di sakunya terdapat benda pusaka miliknya yang bagi Naruto telah menjadi.

Sang vampir tertawa kecil, "Jangan panggil aku bastard, aku cukup yakin kedua orang tuaku sudah resmi menikah saat membuatku." Katanya tanpa menjawab perkataan Naruto. "Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke tepatnya. Aku putra dari Duke of Orientem (1) Kerajaan Sucolavia, atau yang biasa kalian sebut sebagai… Kerajaan Vampir."

Naruto menelan ludah secara paksa, selama bertahun-tahun dia mendalami dunia vampir dia sudah mengenal pembagian strata bangsawan kerajaan Vampir, namun siapa sangka dia sendiri akan berhadapan langsung dengan salah seorang diantaranya. Bahkan salah satu yang paling berkuasa. Dari cerita salah seorang Vampir Hunter yang dikenalnya beberapa tahun lalu (Sebelum sang Hunter mati dihisap darahnya karena pengetahuannya itu) dia sempat mendengar jika Duke of Orientem merupakan Duke dengan kekuasaan kedua terbesar di bawah Raja. Bahkan jika keluarga Raja sudah tak mampu lagi menyumbangkan pewaris berikutnya, putra tertua Duke of Orientem akan menjadi pengganti putra mahkota.

"Kau… apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" kata Naruto sambil mundur teratur ke arah pintu, mencari kemungkinan untuk kabur. Walau ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan itu adalah suatu kemustahilan.

Sasuke bergerak cepat hingga kini dia sudah berada di depan hidung Naruto sambil menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut. "Tak ada yang kuinginkan. Tidak, selain kau."

"Ke…kenapa aku…?"tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata malam di hadapannya, terpesona oleh warnanya yang bagaikan lubang hitam sehingga membuatnya tertarik untuk menjelajahi dan tenggelam dalam gelapnya Netra itu selamanya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau…"

BRUAK!

Intrupsi yang didapatkan Sasuke atas kata-katanya berasal dari pintu kamar yang terbuka… tepatnya terbanting hingga membuatnya lepas dari engselnya saat menabrak tembok. "KEMBALIKAN PERCOBAANKU! KAU SELALU SAJA MENGAMBIL BARANG-BARANGKU DENGAN SEENAK JIDAT! SEKARANG KEMBALIKAN OBAT PENYEMBUH SEKETIKA MILIKKU YANG KAU AMBIL TANPA PERSETUJUANKU!" suara super keras membuat Sasuke terpaksa mengernyitkan alisnya kesal pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Naruto menoleh sedikit mencoba melihat siapa orang yang berani membentak putra Duke of Orientem. Matanya mendapatkan gambaran sesosok gadis dengan mata bagaikan amethys indah dan rambut silver sepanjang pantat model twintail dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat mengenakan gaun model gothick selutut berwarna hitam dengan aksen ungu yang indah. Dari wajahnya, Naruto mengira-ngira jika umur gadis itu sekitar lima belas atau enam belas tahun. (Namun seperti yang diketahui semua orang: Belum pernah ada manusia yang dapat menebak usia vampir dengan tepat.) Raut wajah kesal gadis itu segera berbah cerah saat matanya bersibobrok dengan mata Sapphire Naruto.

"Ah! Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau bawa makan malam?" katanya ceria, dengan sekejab dia sudah berada di belakang Naruto. "Kebetulan sekali aku belum makan beberapa hari ini."tambahnya sambil memebelai leher Naruto membuat pemuda itu merasa ketakutan. Dia mengeluarkan taringnya sambil mengamati denyut nadi pemuda karamel di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu selamat makan!"

Naruto memejamkan mata saking takutnya. Kini dia dihimpit oleh dua orang vampir, dan dia yakin tak ada kemungkinan untuk dia hidup lagi.

'Kaasan! Maafkan aku karena belum sempat membalaskan dendam Kaasan…' doanya dalam Hati.

"Berhenti, Mai. Dia bukan makan malam." Tegur Sasuke sambil menabrakkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke dahi gadis yang dipanggilnya Mai itu, sehingga membuat sang gadis mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi dahinya. "Dia milikku, namun dia tak akan kunikmati."

"Ne? Sasu-nii kejam sekali! Bahkan kau tak mau membaginya untukku!" protes sang gadis sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan untuk dihisap kan, baka imouto!" tandas Sasuke sambil meraih sebuah botol berisikan cairan berwarna hijau bening dan melemparnya dengan akurat ke arah gadis itu. "Ini yang kau cari kan? Sekarang pergi."

Sang gadis memperhatikan cairan yang isinya tinggal separuh. "Kau dingin sekali, Sasu-nii. Pantas saja banyak yang menjulukimu Lord of Ice." Gumamnya sambil berlalu dan menutup pintu kamar dengan serapat yang dia bisa, mengingat pintu itu sudah terlepas dari engselnya.

"Si…siapa dia?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus lehernya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Adikku."

"Hah?" katanya tak percaya, "Kalian tak mirip…"

Sasuke mengacak surai pirang itu sebentar. "Kau hanya belum tahu saja. Namun aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan tahu lebih banyak, Naruto." Katanya lembut. "Istirahatlah. Tubuhmu memerlukan banyak sekali istirahat setelah dipaksa menyembuhkan seluruh lukamu."

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Ya, dia memang lelah. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya pusing, dibaringkannya tubuh tan itu di kasur berwarna putih yang sebelumnya telah ditempatinya. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Namun satu hal yang harus dikatakannya dulu pada sang vampir sebelum kesadarannya pergi ke alam mimpi… "Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku dan mengobati lukaku…. Sasuke…"

Vampir itu tersenyum mendengarnya, dibelai pelan pipi dengan tanda lahir tiga cakaran itu. "Kau memang cantik, Naruto Uzumaki. Kupastikan kau akan segera menjadi bagian dari kami seutuhnya. Dan menjadi pengantinku."

.

.

.

Seorang gadis duduk jongkok di samping pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu jati kualitas terbaik yang telah dirusakkannya beberapa kali. Sebelah tangannya tampak menarik-narik rok hitam berlapiskan renda yang dikenakannya dengan tak sabar sambil sesekali menoleh sedikit pada pintu yang bahkan bergemingpun tidak. Wajahnya terlihat serius, terbukti dengan manik amethys yang tampak menyipit dan rayt muka yang tegang.

Sebuah senyum dingin tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan jas hitam gelap keluar ruangan itu dengan wajah datar. "Sasu-nii, aku sudah menunggumu, lho." Sapanya dengan nada riang yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Hn. Sudah kuduga." Jawab sang pemuda sambil berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Um, jangan begitu dong, Sasu-nii. Kita kan saudara." Katanya dengan nada manis yang dibalas dengan pandangan katakan-saja-apa-yang-kau-mau dari manik obsidian kakaknya. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan bertele-tele." Katanya menyerah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi bahu. "Hm… Sasu-nii, dia… bukan manusia biasa kan? Bau darahnya berbeda. Lebih harum. Mirip dengan bangsa kita. Jangan-jangan dia…"

"Hidung yang bagus, Mai Uchiha. Kau bahkan belum mencium darahnya secara langsung, namun kau sudah dapat menyimpulkan dengan baik."

"Oh, jadi benar dia Half Blood." Ujar sang gadis sambil tersenyum puas. "Tapi jangan kira aku Cuma tahu hal itu saja lho, Sasu-nii. Bau darahnya khas. Campuran bau manusia dan bau keluarga 'itu'. Jangan-jangan karena alasan itu ya kau mengambilnya." Terka sang gadis.

"Aku hanya tak mau Raja pembelot itu mendapatkannya." Tukas Sasuke sambil mengambil katana yang diletakkannya di pinggang. "Orang yang sudah membuang bangsa dan kerajaannya sendiri tak pantas mendapatkan malaikat. Kau tahu itu kan, Mai?"

"Yeah, kau benar." Jawab Sang gadis sambil berjalan memimpin kakaknya menuju jendela yang cukup besar di ujung lorong gelap tempat mereka berada. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Your Majesty, kemarin pasukan kerajaan berhasil meringkusnya di hutan Myasnoy Bor (2) di wilayah Aquilonem (3). Dan kabarnya dia sudah mati, meledakkan diri."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan misi yang diberikan pada kita?"

"Yeah. Kita diminta menyelidiki TKP kejadian itu." Kata Mai sambil menyambar sebuah jaket tebal berwarna hitam gelap dari dua buah jaket yang telah diletakkannya di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar. "Lady Sakura dan Lady Hime, putri Lord of Occidens (4) sedang melakukan… eng… penyatuan kembali jasad yang hancur itu. Harus kuakui nyali mereka besar juga. Kalau aku pasti akan langsung muntah-muntah jika melihatnya. Hasil penyelidikannya akan dikabarkan pada kita beberapa jam lagi."

Sasuke mengambil jaket yang sama tebalnya dari tangan adiknya. Lalu mengenakannya. "Kita pergi."

Mai tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan kakaknya, "Bersiap-siaplah, Sasu-nii. Tampaknya tangan-tangan Yuki Onna (5) di sana cukup kuat juga."

.

.

.

**DREAM (Naruto POV)**

Aku menatap cermin di kamarku yang memantulkan warna merah menyala dari mataku. Aku tersentak, kulangkahkan kakiku mundur karena ketakutan. _Tidak mungkin! Mataku berwarna biru! Bukan merah!_ Kuteriakkan kata-kata itu berulang kali, namun tampaknya cermin mengatakan sebaliknya. Aku mengerang ketakutan. _Kenapa setiap kali aku marah warna mataku selalu berubah? Kenapa? _ Tanyaku dalam hati.

Kulihat pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berdiri di sana dengan wajah ketakutan. "Naruto?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil menghambur memelukku. "Sejak kapan ini terjadi?!" katanya histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang pundakku cepat. "Katakan pada Kaasan, Naruto! Katakan!"

Air mataku mulai jatuh. "Aku tak tahu, Kaasan… tapi… setiap aku marah, i-ini selalu terjadi…" bisikku pelan, takut membuat ibu yang kusayangi marah.

"Dia! Tak puaskah dia mewariskan seluruh genetik tubuhnya pada putraku! Tak puaskah dia membuat Naruto tak mirip denganku! Dia bahkan… dia bahkan hendak menyeret anakku untuk menjadi sama dengan dirinya." Sebuah rancauan tak jelas keluar secara bertubi-tubi dari bibir Kaasan, terkadang satu atau dua makian kasar ikut terselip di sana. Aku menangis, ibu yang sangat kusayang. Ibu yang selalu bersikap ceria dengan kata-kata lembut teruntai dari bibirnya. Kenapa hanya dengan membicarakan ayah biologisku dia bisa berubah menjadi wanita iblis seperti ini?! Kenapa?!

Dengan ragu aku bertanya, "Kaasan, sebenarnya…Tousan…"

"Dia tak pantas kau panggil TOUSAN! Dia hanya makhluk brengsek yang membuang kita!" potong Kaasan emosi. "Sialan! Vampir itu! Vampir itu!"

Seketika gambar berubah.

Aku memeluk Kaasan yang tubuhnya telah kaku dan pucat kebiruan. Di tangan kanannya terdapat bekas irisan melintang tepat di titik nadinya. Sebuah tawa kasar muncul di bibir Naruto bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes tanpa henti. "Katakan ini bohong Kaasan! Kaasan! KAASAN!"

Sekali lagi gambar berubah.

Kurasakan aku sedang mengenakan sebuah kimono berkabung berwarna hitam. Dihadapanku duduk dua orang yang sudah sangat kukenal. Mereka kakek dan nenekku.

"Naruto, kurasa sudah sewajarnya kami memberitahukan kenyataan sebenarnya padamu." Baachan mulai berbicara sementara Ojiisan hanya duduk di sampingnya dalam diam. "Sebenarnya dulu Kushina, ibumu pernah sekali membawa… ayahmu ke rumah…"

"Mito, kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. "Potong Ojiisan sambil menyentuh lengan istrinya yang terbalut kimono berkabung. "Naruto masih terlalu muda!"

"Hashirama, dia sudah delapan belas tahun! Berhentilah memanjakannya!" protes Baachan sambil menepis tangan suaminya. Perhatiannya kembali beralih padaku. "Awalnya aku mengira kalau pemuda itu hanya manusia biasa, sampai… sampai dia menunjukkan sosok aslinya saat menolong Kushina saat Ibumu diculik. Namun kami terlambat untuk memisahkan mereka. Karena… karena saat itu Kushina sudah mengandungmu."

Aku merasa seperti tersambar petir. Jadi selama ini bukan Tousan yang meninggalkan kami? Namun… Baachan dan Ojiisan yang memisahkan mereka? "Kenapa?! Kenapa kalian tega melakukan itu! Karena kalian Kaasan… Kaasan…"

"Dia bukan manusia, Naruto. Dia Vampir."

**END DREAM **

.

.

.

Naruto tersentak bangun, peluh menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya. Dia menoleh mencari ke segala sudut ruangan bergaya gothick dengan dominasi warna biru tua dan putih. Sebuah kata terlontar dari bibirnya. "Sasuke…"

.

.

.

"Kenapa bukan putra Duke of Aquilonem yang melakukan penyelidikan ini?" protes Mai sambil mengeratkan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya untuk mencegah hawa dingin yang serasa menusuk tulangnya. "Bukannya aku tak tahu jika Shikamaru Olenovich Borowski itu super pemalas dan sebagainya. Namun tetap saja, aku benci udara dingin!"

"Hn." Timpal kakaknya singkat. "Bukankah kamu sudah tahu tugas Lord Shikamaru?"

"Memang! Dia bertugas menutupi seluruh kasus vampir dari manusia kan? Saat ini dia sedang memasang dome hologram di atas TKP untuk mengelabuhi pandangan manusia dan memanipulasi beberapa satelit dan menyebarkan berita palsu untuk menutupi kejadian ini kan? Aku tahu! Tapi tetap saja aku jengkel." Kata gadis bersurai perak itu keras kepala sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada mengamati bagian hutan yang hancur berantakan terkena ledakan.

Dia melirik sedikit pohon-pohon yang terbakar. "Ada yang aneh di sini. Aku dapat merasakannya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Ya, dan tugas kitalah untuk memecahkannya."

.

.

.

**Halo semuanya! Mai dan Hime kembali setelah hiatus karena Mai baru dioprasi dan lupa kasih tahu Hime pasword buat masuk akun Mai untuk update Chap terbaru ini. Hahaha.**

**Ceritanya agak kacau tapi udah mulai ketebak kan? Iya kan?**

**Nah daripada main tebak-tebakan nggak jelas mending balas review dari minna-san yang nggak login OK? Yang login akan dibalas Mai lewat PM, biasa…**

Nyanmaruchii:Sebenernya kami nyaris nggak pake OC, dan adik Sasuke itu Konan. Tapi Konan sendiri akan punya peran yang cukup penting nanti, sedangkan tokoh lain… kadang fisiknya nggak mendukung. Nggak mungkin kakaknya berambut hitam dan dark blue adiknya berambut hijau kan? Maaf ya…

MJ: Makasih ya MJ! Aku seneng deh, hehehe

Sachi Alsace aka Sachi Koji : Makasih… yap 13 chapter. 14 sama trailernya hehehe… kalau ada yang reques spesial chapter mungkin malah 15 chap.

**OK, sekarang behind the Story. (by: Hime Hoshina)**

Di rumah sakit tempat Mai di opname Hime dan kakaknya, Ren datang menjenguk (Hime untuk ngerjain FF ini sementara Ren buat bikin jengkel Mai). Entah kenapa hari itu Mai pendiem dan dingin banget…

Hime: Sketsa ceritanya tinggal diketik kan? Mana naskahnya?

Mai: Hn (sambil nyerahin naskah yang dimaksud)

Hime: (inner: nih anak kenapa sih? Kena Sasuke Sindrom ya? Kok jadi pendiem banget? # sambil mulai ngetik.)

Mai: (ikut ngeluarin laptop dan ngetik sesuatu)

Ren: Apaan tuh, Mai? Tugas sekolah ya?

Mai: Hn. Makalah bahasa inggris.

Ren: Oh… temanya apa?

Mai: Tomat.

Hime: (#berhenti ngetik saking kagetnya. Inner: WHAT? Jangan-jangan dia beneran kenaSasuke Sindrom? Gawat! Padahal belum ada obatnya!)

Jadi sebenarnya Mai jadi pendiem dan nggak berekspresi karena sariawan yang menjajah bibir dan lidahnya, bukan karena kejangkit Sasuke Sindrom. Katanya buat ngomong dan senyum aja sakit banget. Kalau soal tomat, katanya hanya kebetulan semata tanpa ada maksud mengikuti Sasuke. Tapi siapa yang tahu?

**Sekian cuap-cuap dari Mai dan Hime.**

**Jangan lupa…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Review, OK?**


	4. Chapter 3

Lingkar mata Sapphire itu, helaian rambut emas itu, bahkan rubi yang muncul itu…

Kau begitu serupa dengannya.

Hanya orang buta yang tak dapat menebak jika kau adalah setengah darinya!

Walau begitu, aku tetap mencintaimu…

Aku tulus padamu, walau kuakui. Setengah alasanku melakukan ini adalah demi keluargaku.

Dan ikatan ini, ikatan yang akan menyatukan kita selamanya. Kubuat dengan serat-serat perasaanku padamu.

Itulah cinta.

Cinta adalah kau, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**OC : Mai Uchiha and Hime Haruno**

**Story : Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina**

**Warning :FF ini walaupun dipublish di account Mai Narazaki tapi merupakan karya join 2 author, Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cara yang buruk untuk mati, menurutku." Gumam Mai Uchiha sambil menyisir tempat yang kini sudah hangus terbakar itu. "Ayolah, maksudku meledakkan diri menjadi berkeping-keping? Ini benar-benar pilihan terburuk untuk mati! Kalau mati, aku pasti akan memilih untuk mengorbankan diriku untuki orang banyak, atau setidaknya membuat diriku terlihat cantik selamanya. Kurasa mumi bukan pilihan buruk."

"Berhentilah mengoceh, dan lakukan saja tugasmu, Mai." Tukas Sasuke dingin sambil mengamati semacam serbuk yang tersisa pada tanah. Diarahkannya serbuk itu pada adiknya.

"Tanah liat kering, ada sedikit bau mesiu dan Black powder menurutku. Tipikal bom sensitiveness." Kata gadis itu setelah mengendus sebentar serbuk yang disodorkan kakaknya. "Kurasa aku tahu siapa pembuatnya, Deidara Schimdt."

"Knight dari Irlandia itu sudah mati."

Mendengar kabar itu sontak Mai menoleh pada kakaknya. "Aku belum men… oh, jadi kau yang membunuhnya, heh?" katanya dengan nada santai. "Tak ada masalah sih, hanya saja kita jadi kehilangan tersangka kita."

"Hn."

Mendengar gumaman dari kakak laki-lakinya, Mai memutuskan untuk tak mengajak pemuda itu mengbrol lagi. Beberapa batang pohon yang menjadi korban ledakan itu lebih menarik minatnya. Sebuah anomali kecil membangkitkan rasa keingin tahuan gadis itu. Dia memeriksa tiap pohon di sana. "Hei, Sasu-nii. Ini aneh, kenapa pohon-pohon di sini hangus di kedua sisi? Bukankah jika ini ledakan terpusat harusnya cuma ada bekas ledakan di satu sisi saja?"

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke ikut memeriksa pohon-pohon itu juga. Dia menemukan sedikit serbuk yang sama di batang-batang pohon itu. "Kasus bunuh diri, huh." Dengusnya pelan sambil bengkit berdiri. "Keluarga Namikaze memang perancang strategi yang sempurna."

"Sudah kuduga. Your Majesty memang takkan semudah itu mati." Timpal gadis itu puas. Dia terdiam sejenak merasakan ada bau yang menerpa indra penciumannya. "Lord Shikamaru dari arah jam sepuluh." Singkat dia mengabari kakaknya.

"Akhirnya rusa pemalas itu datang juga."

Sekelebat bayangan berwarna hitam gelap melesat turun dari rimbunnya pepohonan. Mantel tebal bayangan itu berkelebat di belakangnya mencoba memperlambat gerakan kilat vampir asal utara itu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian dapatkan sesuatu?" tanya vampir yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikamaru Olenovich Borowski sambil menguap lebar. "Kasus kematian Raja membuatku tak dizinkan tidur, Mendokusai."

"Aku tak tau kau bisa bahasa Jepang, Shika." Komentar Mai mendengar kata-kata putra Duke of Aquilonem itu.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya malas. "Laporkan saja, lah. Aku ingin segera tidur setelah kasus bunuh diri ini selesai."

"Tidak." Tukas Sasuke membantah pernyataan sahabatnya. "Your Majesty belum meninggal. Ini bukan bunuh diri. Jelas sekali bahwa Yang Mulia Minato memalsukan kematiannya sendiri." Dengan penuh percaya diri, pemuda bersurai dark blue itu berkata.

Namun Shikamaru tampaknya tak terlalu terkejut mendengar hasil analisa itu. "Akhir-akhir ini Your Majesty memang terlalu sering mendapatkan tekanan dari para tetua itu. Lagipula dia tampak sedang merahasiakan sesuatu sebelum penghianatannya dimulai. "Darimana kalian bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau dia masih hidup?"

"Pohon ini terbakar di kedua sisinya. Berarti sumber ledakan berasal dari dua arah. Sasu-nii menemukan sisa bahan peledak di batang itu, berarti sumber ledakan tak terlalu jauh dari pohon itu hingga daya lontarnya sanggup mencapainya. Anehnya pohon itu hanya mengalami sedikit kerusakan saja, jadi kesimpulannya ini bukan bom tunggal dengan daya ledak tinggi yang terpasang di tubuh Your Majesty. Tapi puluhan atau ratusan bom mini yang dipasang di area sekitar pohon. Jika waktu ledakan terjadi tak kurang dari dua detik, kurasa ledakan beruntun ini pasti terlihat seperti sebuah ledakan tunggal yang dasyat. Sayang tersangka kami sudah mati." Oceh Mai panjang lebar.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, "Masuk akal. Tapi ke mana Your Majesty melarikan diri dalam waktu sesempit itu. Dia hanya memiliki waktu tak kurang dari lima detik dalam rentang waktu kepergian pasukan kerajaan sampai ledakan itu. Tak mungkin dia dapat pergi terlalu jauh."

"Sisir tempat ini. Setidaknya pasti ada petunjuk." Dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Oh ya, lalu kalau Your Majesty masih hidup. Serpihan mayat berambut pirang yang sedang diotopsi Lady Sakura dan Lady Hime itu siapa?" dengan polosnya Mai bertanya.

Sasuke mendengus singkat. "Deidara Schimdt. Siapa lagi."

-Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina-

"Selamat pagi! Tampaknya aku membangunkanmu ya?" sapa sebuah suara ramah saat Naruto baru saja membuka matanya. "Cahaya matahari pagi ini cerah sekali, jadi kubuka saja tirainya. Tidak silau kan?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali memandang sosok gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Eh, kau kan… adiknya Sasuke?" katanya sambil menunjuk gadis bermata amethys yang sedang memperbaiki pintu yang rusak. "Eh, anu… itu… Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Sasu-nii? Dia sedang mempersiapkan jamuan untuk empat keluarga bangsawan di bawah. Tadi dia sudah ke sini saat kau masih tertidur, katanya dia enggan membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat sangat pulas." Kata gadis itu panjang lebar sambil mencoba membuka menutup pintu kamar beberapa kali, memastikan engsel yang dipasangnya sudah sesuai. "Dia minta aku mempersiapkanmu. Hari ini dia ingin mengenalkanmu pada orang tua dan kakak kami. Dan juga seluruh keluarga bangsawan juga, sebenarnya."

"E… eh? Memperkenalkan?!" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Tentu saja! Sebentar lagi kau kan akan jadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha." Riang gadis itu menjawab. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan desain jas dan gaun yang akan kalian kenakan. Kaasan memintaku untuk membuat yang model gothic, sesuai seleranya. Atau kau lebih suka yang model lolita? Simple dress juga bagus sih untuk tubuhmu, sayang kau tak punya dada."

"Gaun?!"

Mai tersenyum ceria. "Yap, gaun. Kan tidak mungkin Sasu-nii yang memakai gaun saat pesta petunangan kalian nanti."

Naruto hanya dapat melongo saja menatap senyum ceria di wajah gadis vampir itu.

'Tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?! Aku nyaris ditangkap dua orang vampir dan ditolong oleh seorang vampir tampan yang ternyata merupakan salah seorang bangsawan di kerajaan Vampir yang sudah sejak lama diincarnya. Dan sekarang aku akan ditunangkan secara paksa dengan orang itu?!' pikirnya frustasi.

"Aku pasti bermimpi." Gumamnya lirih.

"Kalau memang benar mimpi, bangun dong!"

-Mai Narazaki and HimeHoshina-

"Kau yakin pada keputusan yang kau ambil, Sasuke?" tanya wanita cantik yang masih tampak berusia dua puluh lima itu pada putra keduanya. "Bukankah pertunangan ini terlalu cepat dilakukan? Kalau kau mau, kau tak perlu melakukannya secepat ini."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Kaasan. Semakin cepat kita melakukannya semakin baik. Naruto tidak boleh sampai terebut oleh keluarga lain atau bahkan Your Majesty sendiri." Katanya dengan keputusan yang sudah bulat.

"Kau sudah mengatakan kebenarannya pada pemuda itu?" kini ganti ayahnya yang bertanya."Walaupun dia seorang halfblood, dalam susunan monarki kita dia tetaplah Your Highness yang berhak mendapatkan posisi raja berikutnya."

Sasuke terdiam, ingatannya kembali pada sosok pemuda pirang yang tertidur pulas di kamarnya, tanpa menyadari jika dia adalah pion penting dalam pengambil alihan tahta kerajaan. 'Naruto, dia masih terlalu muda, masih terlalu polos dan naif untuk menghadapi seluruh kebusukan di balik semua ini.' Pikirnya kalut. "Jangan bilang padanya dulu, pemilihan raja berikutnya akan dilakukan sebulan lagi. Biar Aniki saja yang menduduki tahta itu." Katanya masih dengan nada dingin. "Bukankah menaikkan derajat keluarga Uchiha adalah obsesi kalian sejak awal. Aku tak pernah menyadari jika kalian masih memiliki hati hanya untuk sekedar memikirkan perasaan Naruto."

"Cara bicaramu membuat kami terlihat seperti setan saja, Sasuke." Timpal Fugaku Uchiha, sang Duke of Orientem sambil tertawa keras. "Katakan saja jika kau memang menginginkan pemuda pirang itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam, namun semburat merah tipis tak mampu disembunyikannya pada kulit putih porselen itu. Ya, dia memang menginginkan Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Menginginkan malaikat pirang itu untuk terus bersamanya.

Namun sebelum itu, ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya terlebih dahulu.

Mengubah Uzumaki Naruto menjadi vampir seutuhnya.

-Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina-

"Em, Mai. Pertunangan itu…?" ragu-ragu Naruto bertanya pada gadis remaja yang kini sedag merapikan jas berwarna putih bersih yang dikenakannya.

"Oh, soal pertunangan itu ya." Beo mai sambil memfokuskan perhatiannya pada renda-renda di bagian kerah Naruto yang tampaknya tak mau menurut. "Pertunangan itu akan dilakukan sepuluh hari lagi, bersamaan dengan hari ulang tahunku."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Ulang tahunmu? Memangnya umurmu berapa?"

"Menurut tahun manusia atau vampir?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Ma…manusia saja."

"Sembilan puluh sembilan tahun tiga ratus lima puluh lima hari. Sepuluh hari lagi aku akan genap seratus tahun dan menjadi dewasa." Jawab vampir perempuan itu sambil memandangi hasil kerjanya dengan bangga. "Kalau Sasu-nii tiga ratus empat puluh enam tahun dan entah berapa hari." Tambahnya memberi informasi. "Tapi jangan salah kira dia itu pedofil ya, di dunia vampir menikah dengan orang yang umurnya jauh itu sudah biasa."

Naruto mengengguk pelan. "Tapi aku kan bukan vampir, aku manusia. Lagi pula aku ini laki-laki…"

"Manusia? Kau? Kau tidak pernah melihat cermin ya, Naru-nii? Mana ada manusia yang berumur setengah abad tapi tetap terlihat seperti anak SMA." Katanya sambil menunjuk wajah imut Naruto. "Kau lupa, kau itu vampire halfblood. Setengah vampir." Gadis berambut perak itu memamerkan senyum bekunya, membuat Naruto bergidik ketakutan saat melihat sebuah taring kecil berwarna putih gading muncul di sela-sela bibir gadis itu.

"Kau juga tak perlu khawatir soal jenis kelaminmu. Sebagai mantan Vampire Hunter kelas kakap kau pun tahu kan, kalau perbandingan jumlah vampir wanita dan pria itu satu banding sepuluh. Karena itu perkawinan satu gender di sini sudah tak menjadi hal tabu lagi. Kami ini beda dengan para manusia yang kolot itu." Gadis Uchiha itu melanjutkan ocehannya yang sempat terhenti. "Di keluarga Uchiha saja, tinggal aku satu-satunya gadis. Tampaknya keluarga Haruno dan Hyuga lebih beruntung, mereka masing-masing memiliki dua putri, walau memang tiga dari empat Lady itu sudah memiliki tunangan."

Naruto hanya dapat diam mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan gadis di hadapannya itu. Banyak sekali informasi yang tak pernah didengarnya sebelum ini bahkan saat dia menjadi vampire hunter beberapa tahun silam. Sebuah erangan pendek meluncur dari bibirya. 'Dulu aku adalah orang yang dengan senang hati membunuh puluhan vampir untuk membalaskan dendam ibuku. Apa yang terjadi padaku hingga kini aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan kalau aku akan menjadi tunangan salah seorang targetku dulu?'

-Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina-

**Naruto POV**

Aku berdiri dengan gelisah di dalam kamarku, mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang rasanya seperti sudah tak di tempatnya lagi. Aku gugup. Aku panik dan aku nyaris gila! Selama setengah abad aku hidup, belum pernah sekalipun aku merasa segugup ini hanya karena… hanya karena akan diperkenalkan dengan sederetan vampir penting yang beberapa orang diantaranya dulu pernah nyaris kubunuh. Ingin rasanya aku meloncat keluar dari jendela kamar mewah ini andai saja aku tak ingat kalau sekarang aku berada di lantai tiga.

Dan kukatakan saja, seorang manusia, bahkan yang merupakan halfblood sepertiku pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah meloncat dari lantai tiga. Sedikitnya aku pasti patah tulang.

Aku memainkan jariku di depan dada mencoba mengurangi perasaan tegang yang kurasakan.

"Kau tegang, Naru." Kudengar seseorang berkata dari belakangku.

"Sa-Sasuke, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanyaku kaget karena tak merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu di kamar ini. "Aku tak mendengarmu masuk."

"Hn." Jawabnya dengan bergumam.

Aku mendesah kecil mendengar reaksinya yang begitu datarnya. Kuperhatikan dirinya saat dia berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan membuka kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, memamerkan punggung porselen berotot yang mengagumkan. Otomatis aku memalingkan wajahku yang memerah. Menyebalkan, kenapa dia begitu tampan! Begitu sempurna! Begitu sesuai dengan sosok idamanku. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. 'Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seolah-olah kau itu 'normal' Naruto. Bukankah sudah dua puluh lima tahun kau sadar kalau kau sama sekali tak tertarik pada wanita dan malah tertarik pada orang yang bergender sama denganmu!'

Kugelengkan keplaku mencoba mengusir bayangan gilaku saat membayangkan Sasuke berganti pakaian. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan dingin mengalungi pinggangku dan menarikku merapat pada tubuhnya membuat kepalaku tertempel pada dada telanjangnya. "Sa… Sasuke…?" tanyaku dengan suara malu-malu. Semburat merah segera memenuhi pipiku membuatku sedikit salah tingkah akibat perlakuannya padaku.

"Maaf. Aku tahu ini terlalu terburu-buru untukmu. Namun aku tak mau melepaskanmu lagi. Sudah cukup aku menunggumu selama lima puluh satu tahun ini, Naru…" bisiknya di telingaku, membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar akibat hembusan nafas dinginnya. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar kata-kata itu.

Dia…

Mencintaiku…?

.

.

.

**Halo semuanya, duo author gila ini kembali. Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya. Soalnya Hime masih capek karena harus ke Jakarta nyusul Mai yang opname di Ibu kota untuk buat FF ini. Untungnya sekolah libur, kalau nggak…**

**Kurang baik Hime apa? Sampe rela nyusul sang partner jauh-jauh dari Jogja ke Jakarta.**

**Hahaha, maaf jika chap ini agak membingungkan ya.**

**Berhubung nggak ada yang review tanpa logg in di chap ini, semua dibales lewat PM. OK?**

Di balik pembuatan Red Dream:

Hime yang dateng ke tempat Mai dirawat bersama Yuki (teman baik Hime dan Mai) untuk menuntaskan chapter 3 yang selama ini didiskusikan hanya lewat PM, e-mail dan pesan FB.

Yuki: Lihat dong, muka tampan tapi manis. Jelas-jelas kalau Mai itu tipe UKE.

Hime: Nggak mungkin! Dia suka mendominasi. Kamu lihat kan, dia itu punya sifat SEME!

Yuki: badannya nggak terlalu tinggi dibandingin cowok. Dilihat dari sisi manapun semua orang pasti bilang Mai itu 'uke'! pasti 'uke'.

Hime: kau lihat sendiri kan kalu dia itu yang sering bikin merona pasangannya. Dia itu Seme, pokoknya Seme!

Yuki: Uke!

Hime: Seme!

Mai: (berhenti ngetik FF ini, empat sudut siku-siku imaginer muncul di dahi.) Berhenti! Aku bukan seme ataupun uke! Aku ini cewek! Gimana mau jadi Seme ataupun Uke kalau aku bukan Homo?! Cowok aja bukan!

Hime dan Yuki: Oh iya, lupa…

Mai: (#sweatdrop. Inner: kenapa aku berteman dengan dua makhluk aneh ini ya?)

**OK**

**Jangan kaget kalau FF ini dibuat di tempat sekacau itu yang penting…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Review. OK?**


	5. Chapter 4

Hatiku telah dikuasai oleh pesona jiwamu

Hanya untukmu seorang, aku rela menahan kesedihan dan kehancuran

Bagiku cinta adalah keindahan yang membuatku tak dapat memejamkan mata.

Sementara semua yang tampak dari mataku adalah kebencian.

Namun keberadaanku disisimu bukan karena apapun, Naruto…

Bukan karena apapun juga.

Hanya karena aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**OC : Mai Uchiha and Hime Haruno**

**Story : Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina**

**Warning :FF ini walaupun dipublish di account Mai Narazaki tapi merupakan karya join 2 author, Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menarik-narik jas yang dikenakannya dengan gelisah, renda-renda di bagian leher dan lengannya membuat perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyebabkan dirinya gelisah. Dia menatap pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya sambil sesekali mencium aroma segar yang dihembuskan angin, mencoba mencari kedamaian di hari-harinya yang membingungkan.

Namun dia sadar, tak pernah ada kedamaian yang menyertai hidupnya.

"Tuan muda Naruto, Lord Sasuke meminta anda untuk segera turun." Sebuah suara lembut menghancurkan kedamaian yang dicarinya. Seorang gadis berpakaian ala maid abad pertengahan masuk sambil membungkuk pelan. "Para bangsawan sudah hadir, Lady Mai sudah menunggu anda di bawah untuk memperkenalkan anda, Tuan Muda." Pelayan berambut biru itu melanjutkan.

"Ya." Timpal Naruto singkat sambil melewati gadis itu dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sang pelayan dengan hormat tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto, menjaga agar Tuan Muda barunya itu tak tersesat di rumah dengan ukuran mengerikan milik keluarga Uchiha.

Dia terdiam melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan dress gothik berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Konan. Dia tanggung jawabku sekarang." Suara berbibawa lembut itu memberikan titah pada gadis pelayan di belakang Naruto.

"Baik, My Lady…"

Naruto menatap gelisah gadis di hadapannya. Demi seluruh Tuhan dan Dewa yang bercokol di kehidupan manusia, Naruto benar-benar tak mengenal gadis berbadam malam dihadapannya. Usia gadis itu mungkin sekitar lima belas atau enam belas tahun, dia mengenakan sebuah dress gothic berwarna hitam gelap dengan aksen ungu muda di beberapa bagian. Rambutnya yang berwarna senada dengan bitunya langit malam digelung sederhana di salah satu sisi kepalanya dengan hiasan pita ungu berenda. Cantik, namun juga mengerikan. Itulah kesan pertama yang didapatkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengecek penampilannya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi… kamu siapa ya?"

Gadis itu berhenti mencoba mencari cela dalam penampilannya dan kini menatap langsung sepasang mata biru dihadapannya. "Naru-nii, kau tak mengenaliku ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara cempreng.

Panggilan itu, suara itu! Ya Tuhan, Naruto jelas langsung dapat mengenali siapa gadis di hadapannya meski penampilannya berbeda. "Mai?"

"Kau kaget ya? Yah, aku memang tak terlalu suka dengan penampilan asliku. Makanya aku lebih memilih berpenampilan berbeda saja. Wig perak dengan softlens ungu buatan manusia kupikir bukan pilihan buruk." Terangnya panjang lebar.

Ya, sekarang Naruto sudah paham di mana letak sisi kemiripan Sasuke Uchiha dengan adiknya, Mai Uchiha.

Kedua kakak beradik itu sangatlah mirip, nyaris identik. Rambut berwarna darkblue yang sama, mata obsidian yang sama, kulit putih yang sama dan tentu saja ekspresi datar yang sama juga. (Tak habis pikir kemana perginya Mai Uchiha cerewet dan periang yang tadi me make overnya hingga seperti ini. ) Mungkin satu-satunya perbedaan di antara mereka adalah perbedaan tinggi badan dan jenis kelaminnya saja.

"Hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan empat Duke yang menguasai kerajaan Sucolavia. Yang pertama ada Duke Uchiha dari wilayah Orientem, lalu Duke Borowski atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Duke Nara dari wilayah Aquilonem. Duke Haruno dari wilayah Occidens dan tentu saja Duke Hyuuga dari Meridiem." Jelas gadis itu cepat. "Kau juga akan dipertemukan dengan keluarga masing-masing Duke dan juga keluarga besar Uchiha, sebisa mungkin kau diam saja hari ini. Sasu-nii tak mau kau terlibat masalah antar bangsawan. Kau mengerti Naru-nii?"

"Ya."

"Kau hanya boleh memperkenalkan dirimu dan menjawab seadanya jika ditanya. Jangan lebih. OK?"

"Ya."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari gadis bermarga Uchiha itu, datanglah sepasang gadis yang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna Lavender gelap di hadapan mereka. Mata sepasang gadis itu terlihat aneh di mata Naruto.

Warna yang mengingatkannya akan mutiara di dasar samudra. Tanpa pupil dan ukurannya juga cukup besar. Sebenarnya warna mata itu cukup mengerikan, namun anehnya bagi kedua gadis di hadapannya warna aneh itu malah memberikan kesan anggun tersendiri bagi keduanya.

"Putri Lord Hyuuga, Lady Hinata dan adiknya, Lady Hanabi." Bisik Mai memberitahu. Lalu dengan sebuah senyuman anggun gadis itu berjalan mendekati sepasang kakak beradik Hyuga itu dan menekuk kakinya memberi hormat. "Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri dapat bertemu dengan ada berdua lagi, Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi." Katanya pada mereka.

"Ke-kebanggaan juga da-dapat bertemu dengan anda, Lady Mai." Balas sulung Hyuuga itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Lalu tatapan bulan mata gadis itu terhenti pada sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri di belakang Mai dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Tak mengurangi ra-rasa sopan. Bolehkah saya mengetahui si-siapa pemuda itu, Lady Mai."

Mai mengangguk. "Dia adalah calon tunangan Sasuke Uchiha yang akan diperkenalkan hari ini, my Lady." Jawab gadis itu sopan sambil memberikan kode pada Naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Naruto Uzumaki, senang berkenalan dengan anda." Kata si pirang persis seperti yang telah diajarkan Mai padanya.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu, sebuah semburat merah mewarnai pipinya saat menatap pemuda pirang yang telah mencuri atensinya. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga, Mr Uzumaki. Saya turut berbahagia mendengar berita pertunangan anda dengan Lord Sasuke."

"Lady Hinata adalah tunangan dari sulung kami, Itachi Uchiha." Mai memberi informasi pada Naruto. Lalu pada dua gadis itu dia tersenyum lembut, namun di balik senyum memesonanya itu, sebuah enigma tak dapat disembunyikan dengan rapi. "Maaf, Lady Hanabi. Bila anda berkenan, bolehkah saya berbicara secara pribadi dengan kakak anda?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi itu mengerling kesal. "Tak usah bersopan-sopan ria denganku, Mai Uchiha. Tak seperti dirimu yang biasanya saja." Dengus gadis bersurai coklat gelap itu dengan nada sedikit kasar.

"Well, terserah kau saja deh Hanabi. Toh aku juga sudah capek bermain peran menjadi 'Lady Uchiha'." Jawab Mai dengan melepas segala sopan santun yang melingkupinya beberapa saat sebelumnya. "Jadi tolong gantikan tugasku sebentar untuk mengantar Naru-nii ke ruang pesta ya. Aku janji tak akan lama kok."

"Aku bukan pelayanmu, bodoh!" teriak gadis itu kesal. Namun tetap digiringnya juga Naruto ke tempat acara utama berlangsung.

Sepeninggal dua orang itu, keheningan yang kuat membuat Hinata memaksakan lidahnya ntuk berkata terlebih dahulu. "Ano… itu… apa yang ingin di-dikatakan Lady Mai padaku…? Ke-kenapa sampai harus mengusir Ha-Hanabi dan Na-Naruto segala?" tanyanya dengan sedikit hambatan akibat rasa gugup yang dideranya.

Mai menatap tajam mata gadis itu, "Maafkan aku My lady." Katanya dengan nada sedikit gusar. "Tapi tolong setialah saja pada satu orang. Kau telah memiliki Itachi-nii dan membawa pergi setengah hati Sasu-nii. Apa kau juga ingin mengambil jiwa Naru-nii?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Hinata terkesiap mendengar penuturan tegas gadis di hadapannya.

"Ingatlah." Kata Mai lagi dengan suara dingin. "Kau mungkin adalah calon permaisuri kerajaan Vampir. Maka dari itu, berusahalah tetap menjaga hatimu pada itachi-nii. Aku tak butuh skandal perselingkuhan Permaisuri dengan kekasih adik suaminya sendiri di keluarga ini kelak. Ingat kata-kataku ini, Lady Hinata…"

Hinata terpaku menatap mata kelam calon adik iparnya itu berubah menjadi sewarna dengan liquid lengkap dengan tiga tomoe hitam yang berputar lambat di dalamnya.

"Sudah ya, Lady Hinata! Aku mau mencari naru-nii dulu! Jaa-ne!" sebuah suara ceria dari bibir berwarna merah darah milik Uchiha Mai membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Perubahan image yang begitu cepat, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Namun satu hal yang diketahuinya secara pasti.

"Ma…mata itu, mata vampire terkutuk…Sharingan… tak mungkin…" bisiknya pelan. Sebelah tangannya terjulur menyentuh matanya sendiri yang berwarna lavender muda, sebuah mata kutukan juga, Byakugan. "Aneh…aneh…"

…

Naruto sudah memilih berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil menghisap minuman berwarna bening di gelas kristalnya, (Satu-satunya minuman yang ia yakin tak berasal dari tubuh manusia) matanya bergerak mawas mencari sesosok vampir yang seharusnya ada di ruangan itu. Namun nihil, dia bahkan tak bisa menemukan bayangan sesosok Mai Uchiha dari tempatnya berada.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Naruto." Sebuah sapaan lembut terdengar lirih di telinganya bersamaan dengan sebuah lengan yang dengan mesra memeluk piggangnya erat. "Kau adalah tokoh utama pesta hari ini, Naruto. Kenapa kau malah lebih senang bermeditasi di sini?"

Merasakan permainan nafas sang raven di telinganya membuat Naruto menggeliat geli. "Aku merasa terasing, Sasuke. Mereka bukan bangsaku…" katanya lirih.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke memainkan helaian-helaian pirang yang gagal dijinakkan oleh Mai. "Tak usah pedulikan tatapan mereka, Naruto. Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dan mereka harus belajar menerimanya.

"Ya, baiklah."

Sementara itu di sudut lain pesta, tiga orang lady muda tengah mengobrol dengan bahasa tak formal.

"Jadi bagaimana proses penyatuan jasadnya lagi, Lady Sakura?" gadis berambut raven kebiruan bertanya pada gadis bubble gum di hadapannya. "Apa sudah dilakukan pengetesan DNA terhadap Jasad Your Majesty?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura Haruno mengangguk pelan. "Sudah, tapi kurasa pesta ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membahas itu, Lady Mai."

"Bukan peduliku. Toh, aku tak boleh ikut rapat setelah ini. Ada yang ingat kalau aku belum dewasa." Tukas Mai nUchiha dengan nada kesal. "Membosankan sekali hidup ini. Padahal umurku kan sudah sembilan puluh sembilan tahun, di kalangan manusia umur dua puluh saja sudah dianggap dewasa, kan?"

Seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan sebuah gurat kedewasaan di bawah matanya tampak menepuk kepala Mai perlahan. "Kau terlalu manusiawi, Mai. Ingat kita ini Vampir." Katanya dengan nada lembut.

"Ita-nii? Kapan Ita-nii pulang? Kenapa aku tak lihat ya?" tanya gadis itu beruntun sambil memeruk erat kakak sulungnya. "Sudah lima tahun aku tak melihat Ita-nii, Ita-nii sehat?" tanyanya ceria.

"Tentu." Jawabnya singkat. "Bicara soal dewasa, bukankah kau tak sendirian Mai. Lady Hime Haruno pun belum genap berusia seratus tahun, benar?" tanyanya pada gadis bersurai coklat keemasan yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sakura dalam diam.

Gadis itu mengangguk dalam, "Terimakasih karena Lord Itachi sudah berkenan mengingat usia saya." Katanya dengan nada sopan sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. "Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri saya dapat bertemu dengan calon Kaisar Kerajaan berikutnya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimana keadaan Lord Shino Aburame sebagai tunanganmu, Lady Hime?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Lord Itachi. Sudah hampir dua tahun saya tak pernah berjumpa dengannya." Jawab sang gadis yang mewarisi mata emerald dari ibunya itu.

"Kau curang, Lord Itachi. Kenapa hanya Hime saja yang kau sapa?" tegur Sakura sambil memasang wajah cemberut berpura-pura kesal.

Itachi tertawa. "Kau tampak sehat-sehat saja, Lady Sakura. Lagipula aku tak bisa menanyakan kabar tunanganmu karena kau selalu menolak semua pemuda yang mendekatimu. Kudengar, terakhir kau baru saja menolak Sir Rock Lee dari wilayahku, benar?"

"Aku masih terus berharap dapat menjadi adik iparmu, Lord Itachi. Tapi tampaknya aku harus mengubur impianku dalam-dalam sekarang." Katanya sambil memandang sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah dengan mesra memeluk pinggang seorang pemuda 'cantik' yang mengenakan coat berwarna putih gading.

…

Hime duduk tegak di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha sambil menyesap secangkir teh Ocha yang sulit dinikmatinya di wilayahnya sendiri. Setiap jengkal lidahnya mencoba merekan setiap sensasi yang terasa berbeda dengan teh Aaram yanng sehari-hari menemani waktu minum tehnya. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar pada sosok baru yang mulai menarik atensinya saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah merubah lagi warna rambut dan matamu, Mai? Padahal aku lebih suka melihat kau dalam mode Uchiha." Sapanya dengan bahasa non-formal pada sosok gadis yang mengenakan dress gothic hitam itu.

Gadis itu memutar matanya bosan. "Aku tak tahu kalau manusia itu cepat sekali terlelap, ya. Hanya dengan sedikit obat tidur ramuanku saja Naru-nii sudah terbang ke alam mimpi." Gadis itu melontarkan pernyataan yang bukan merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Hime.

"Tampaknya kau mendukung hubungan kakakmu dengan pemuda itu, huh?"

"Tentu saja, aku selalu mendukung apapun yang membuat kakakku bahagia." Jawab sang gadis sambil menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa di hadapan Hime. "Karena itu, hentikan saja usahamu untuk menjodohkan kakak kesayanganmu itu dengan Sasu-nii. Karena itu adalah hal yang sia-sia, Hime." Katanya langsung pada inti pembicaraannya.

Hime hanya tertawa kecil. "Mudah bagimu untuk bicara seperti itu, Mai. Kau tak melihat kakakmu tergila-gila pada satu orang selama ratusan tahun!"

"Ya, memang. Tapi aku melihat sendiri kakakku menjadi gila karena seseorang selama setengah abad terakhir, Hime. Dan kukatakan saja, orang itu bukan Lady Sakura."

"Kau tahu, orang yang banyak bicara itu cepat mati, Lady Mai Uchiha." Sinis gadis bungsu Haruno itu berkata. Dihisapnya lagi the khas negara timur itu dengan tenangnya. "Cinta itu bagaikan pertempuran. Dan ini adalah pertempuran Sakura dengan Lord Sasuke. Dan kurasa… Lord Sasuke tak mencoba menghentikannya."

Mai menggeram kesal. "Lady Hime, menurutku percuma saja jika pertarungan ini dilakukan. Jika Sasu-nii tak menghentikannya… maka yakinlah. Aku yang akan melakukannya!" kata gadis itu tajam. Ditatapnya mata emerald di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"Terserah bkau saja, Mai." Tukasnya kesal, "Bukankah kau menyuruhku datang ke pesta membosankan ini bukan hanya untuk saling menghina saja kan?"

Mai menyunggingkan senyum sadis khas keluarganya. "Pakai mantelmu, Hime. Jendral musim dingin Rusia jelas bukan tandingan untuk tubuhmu yang terbiasa dengan udara hangat bumi bagian selatan."

…

"Ku katakan saja, tingkah Raja Minato sudah melewati batasnya kali ini! Harusnya dia sadar jika di usia seribu tahun sudah tak sepantasnya dia bermain petak umpet dengan kita!" kata Lord Hyuuga marah. "Sikapnya semakin aneh sejak enam dasawarsa lalu. Dia semakin sering menyalah gunakan wewenangnya untuk mengangkat Knight tanpa persetujuan kita!"

Lord Uchiha selaku pimpinan rapat mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. "Tenanglah, Hiashi. Kita dengarkan saja laporan dari Shikaku dulu."

"Menurut laporan putraku. Ledakan itu jelas merupakan buatan. Hanya saja setelah disisir, mereka tak menemukan bukti apapun." Dengan cepat Lord Borowski, atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Lord Nara itu jelas.

Lord Haruno mengangguk setuju, "Hasil penyelidikan DNA dari jasad yang ditemukan di TKP pun menyebutkan kalau itu bukanlah tubuh dari Your Majesty. Hasil penyelidikannya akan kuserahkan pada kalian secepatnya."

Sementara para Duke dari empat wilayah raksasa kerajaan Sucolavia itu berdebat keras. Putra-putri mereka tampak tak terlalu tertarik dan memilih diam di sofa ujung ruangan sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan.

Perhatian mereka teralih saat melihat Sasuke Uchiha bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruangan rapat itu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda yang ditaksirnya itu.

"Pergi. Di sini membosankan." Jawabnya singkat sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

Itachi mengikuti arah perginya adik bungsunya itu dan kembali memusatkan atensinya pada dua pemuda lain yang sebaya dengannya, Shikamaru Nara dan Neji Hyuga. "Dasar, mentang-mentang akan segera bertunangan." Gerutunya lirih.

"Mendokusei…"

…

"Harusnya aku sudah membawamu sejak kemarin ke sini. Tenaga setanmu benar-benar dibutuhkan, kau tahu?" kata Mai ceria sambil mengetuk-ngetuk tanah di bawahnya dengan ujung sepatu hak tingginya. "Ada gua di bawak sini, aku dapat mendengar gemanya. Ada juga sedikit aliran udara dari bawak sana, hanya saja aku terlalu malas untuk mencari jalan masuknya."

Hime menautkan alisnya kesal. "Jadi kau mengajakku ke sini Cuma untuk menghancurkan gua saja?!" jeritnya tak percaya. "Aku pulang!"

"Gua… yang bukan sekedar gua." Gumam Mai membuat gerakan Hime terhenti seketika. "Ada kemungkinan inilah cara Your Majesty melarikan diri dalam waktu yang singkat."

Hime berbalik menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus tak percaya. "Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, aku percaya kalau kau adalah keturunan Uchiha juga katanya sambil memusatkan konsentrasi pada kepalan tangan kanannya, lalu…

BRAKKKK!

"Kerja bagus, Hime. Meski menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan." Kata Mai sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang raksasa yang sudah terbentuk akibat pukulan mematikan khas putri-putri keluarga Haruno.

…

"Hm… tega sekali mereka tak mengajakku…"

.

.

.

TBC

**Hm, kali ini Hime yang akan kasih sambutan, berhubung Mai lagi asyik (?) berantem dengan kakakku sendiri.**

**Akhirnya, chap ke empat ini update juga. Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu lama ya.**

**Kalau mau menyalahkan, salahkan saja Mai Narazaki yang sibuk dengan Fanfic-fanfic lainnya, OK? (Mai: Jangan seenaknya ngelemparin kesalahan padaku dong?! Siapa coba yang terlalu sibuk ngurusi tugas sekolah?)**

**Mungkin kali ini agak panjang ya, soalnya ini chap kemunculan OC Hime Haruno (Iyei!). hahaha. Di FF ini hubungan Mai Uchiha dan Hime Haruno jelek banget ya? Di real world sih, hubungan kami nggak sejelek itu. Cuma jelek aja. #ditimpuk Mai**

**Oh ya, bagi yang log in Review dibalas lewat PM oleh Mai Narazaki, sedang yang nggak log in akan dibalas di sini ^_^ :**

Sachi Koji: kalau tidak salah, anda temannya Mai di FB kan? Namanya mirip sih ^_^ . begitulah Naru 52, Sasuke 436, Itachi 513, Hinata 420, Mai 99, Hime 98, Sakura 453, Hanabi 78. Kira-kira begitu deh. ^_^ (sudah tua semua ya…) terimakasih karena sudah menunggu updatenya…

**Di balik pembuatan Red Dream:**

Berhubung Mai sudah kembali ke kota asalnya tercinta, hime dan kakaknya Ren berniat menjenguk plus ngerjain FF aneh ini.

Ren: Na na na na naaaaaa…. (terjemahan: ini senandung sebuah lagu yang baik Mai, Hime bahkan Ren sendiri lupa liriknya)

Mai: Berisik!

Ren: kenapa sih kamu senang sekali bikin aku kesal?!

Mai: Mmm… kenapa ya?

Ren: Kok kamu malah balik tanya sih?!

Mai: Oh ya, aku ingat! (narik tangan ren dan megang pipinya) soalnya kalau kamu marah mukamu jadi kelihatan manis.

Ren: (blushing) apaan sih?!

Hime: (berhenti ngetik. Inner: Apaan nih?! Fan service ya? Adegan SasuNaru live? KYAAAAA!)

Kesimpulannya, kayaknya Hime harus merelakan kakak Hime sendiri sebagai uke dari seme sejati a.k.a Mai.

Poor Hime. Tampaknya jiwa Fujoshi sudah mengaburkan kenyataan kalau Mai itu sebenarnya cewek!

**Sekian dari Mai dan Hime, semoga kalian menikmati FF ini ^_^**

**Dan kalau boleh, minta REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 5

Kau adalah sebuah pertanyaan tak tak akan kuketahui jawabannya.

Kau adalah misteri yang tak pernah kuketahui penjelasannya.

Namun di satu sisi hatiku, aku mengingkari kegelapanmu.

Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dengan putihmu.

Jadi biarkan aku tetap di sisimu dan melihat senyummu yang indah itu.

Karena aku sangat menyayangimu.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**OC : Mai Uchiha and Hime Haruno**

**Story : Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina**

**Warning :FF ini walaupun dipublish di account Mai Narazaki tapi merupakan karya join 2 author, Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mai menapaki lantai-lantai batu yang dilewatinya. Sesekali matanya tampak menjelajah mengelilingi ukiran-ukiran gua yang hanya berbentuk spiral-spiral aneh yang saling bertumpuk dengan beberapa obor kecil menempel dengan jarak lima meter. Kegelapan jelas bukan masalah besar baginya dan Hime yag sudah menghabiskan setengah dari hidupnya untuk menemani sang bulan.

Sudah lima menit kedua gadis itu berlari di lorong-lorong gua dalam tanah yang telah mereka temukan, namun mereka masih juga belum menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"Aku yakin kita sudah lewat jalan ini." Kata Hime yang berlari tak kalah cepatnya di belakang Mai. "Tempat ini sengaja dibuat seperti maze, akan sulit bagi kita untuk menemukan intinya." Katanya memberi informasi.

"Aku tahu, Hime." Gerutu Mai sambil menghentikan larinya yang mampu menempuh jarak antara Jepang sampai Rusia dalam waktu 30 menit. "Harus kuakui _dia_ memang sangat lihai soal membuat hal macam ini."

Hime mengernyit mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. "'_Dia_'? siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja orang yang membangun maze ini. Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Mai abstrak. Dia menatap dinding labirin yang hingga menyentuh langit-langit gua itu. "Di saat seperti ini ingin rasanya aku memiliki mata keluarga Hyuga, deh." Gerutunya pelan.

"Kalian merindukanku, heh?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang mereka. Sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap dan mata bulan datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum sombong terpatri di bibirnya.

Hime terbelalak kaget. "HANABI?! Sejak kapan kau di sini?!"

"Siapa yang bilang kami merindukanmu. Aku kan bilang menginginkan matamu." Tukas Mai pendek. "Dan kukatakan saja Hime, kau tak perlu kaget. Dia sudah mengikuti kita sejak kita keluar dari mansionku. Benarkan, Nona Stalker?" Tambahnya tak peduli.

Tampaknya Hanabi perlu menahan malunya karena ternyata aksi menguntitnya sudah ketahuan sejak awal oleh gadis yang didaulat sebagai saingannya itu. "Jika kau sudah tahu sejak awal, kenapa kau tak coba menghentikanku?"

"Soalnya aku tahu, aku akan membutuhkan matamu." Jawab Mai dingin. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu alasannya kan. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Apa motivasiku untuk membantumu, Mai Uchiha?"

Mai tersenyum sinis pada gadis itu. "Tunjukkan padaku kalau kau bisa lebih berguna dariku, Ha-na-bi Hyu-ga." Katanya sesinis mungkin untuk memprofokasi bungsu Hyuga dihadapannya. "Dan mungkin mereka akan mempertimbangkanmu untuk menjadi penggantiku untuk 'orang itu'."

Hime hanya bisa mengernyit tak mengerti saat mendengar kata-kata orang ketiga yang disebutkan Mai. Namun dia lebih memilih diam dan tak bertanya saat merasakan aura persaingan yang kuat menyelimuti dua vampir wanita dari keluarga banngsawan itu. 'Jangan sampai aku ikut campur, bisa mati nanti.' Pikirnya.

Hanabi tersenyum marah. "Baiklah." Putusnya. Gadis bermarga Hyuga itu lalu membentuk simbol-simbol unik untuk mengaktifkan mata vampir khas keluarganya. "BYAKUGAN!" seru gadis itu lantang sambil membuka matanya. Pupil tersembunyi mulai menghiasi mata bulannya bersamaan dengan urat-urat di sekitar mata yag kian menegang."Ke arah kanan, lalu belok ke kiri dan lurus saja hingga menemukan sebuah dinding dengan ukiran aneh. Di sana… di sana ada sebuah ruangan rahasia yang telah diberi segel sehingga tak dapat ku tembus."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi ketiga gadis itu langsung melesat mengikuti arah yang telah ditunjukkan Hanabi. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemui jalan buntu dengan sebuah tembok bergambarkan simbol-simbol aneh yang berbeda dari motif lainnya.

"Huruf kuno." Bisik Hime sambil menyentuh ukiran yang tak dapat dibaca dua gadis lainnya.

"Apa kau bisa membacanya?" tanya Mai sambil menyentuh salah satu ukiran di dinding itu.

"Kurasa bisa, tapi aku tak yakin. Ini versi sederhananya yang sudah mati." Lalu dia menyipitkan matanya berusaha membaca serentetan huruf yang nampak asing baginya. "Kira-kira berarti 'Wangi yang memabukkan. Warna yang menghipnotis. Rasa yang Membuat candu.' Kurasa semacam teka-teki?" Katanya tak mengerti.

Mai berdecak kesal. "Dasar vampir." Gerutunya.

"Bukannya kau juga sama?" tanya Hime dan Hanabi bersamaan.

Mai memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan dua rekannya dan memilih mengambil sebuah belati perak dengan ukiran mawar yang selalu dibawanya ke manapun dia pergi. Lalu dengan gerakan kilat dia memotong sedikit kulit di ujung jarinya. "Ittai…" gumamnya lirih saat cairan liquid berwarna merah pekat mulai memancar dari sana.

"Mai! Apa yanng kau lakukan?!" teriak Hime kaget. Namun belum sempat dia meraih tangan Mai. Gadis bersurai perak itu sudah terlebih dulu menghidar dan meneteskan darahnya ke atas pintu itu. "Inilah cara untuk membuka segel ini, dengan darah." Jelasnya.

Dua gadis lainnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sejenak dinding itu bercahaya aneh dan mengeluarkan pendar-pendar menyilaukan. Tiba-tiba dinding raksasa itu bergerak ke samping seolah tengah didorong oleh suatu gaya yang tak tampak. Di baliknya dapat mereka lihat sebuah ruang mewah dengan ornamen dan perabotan gothic yang mengagumkan.

"Kalian sampai juga, Lady Mai Uchiha, Lady Hime Haruno dan Lady Hanabi Hyuga. Aku sudah menunggu kalian." Sapa sebuah suara dari dalam ruanngan itu.

Hime dan Hanabi hanya sanggup terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang tengah berbicara dengan mereka. Tubuh mereka berubah kaku dan gemetaran sementara rona menghilang dari wajah cantik mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan Mai, gadis dengan seribu rahasia itu hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. "Suatu kebanggaan dapat berjumpa dengan anda lagi, Your Majesty."

…

Sasuke bergerak gusar berkeliling rumah mencari entitas adik perempuannya yang belum juga dijumpainya. "Kemana gerangan dia pergi setelah membuat Naruto tertidur dengan salah satu penemuan konyolnya itu?" gerutunya dengan suara lirih.

Langkahnya terhenti saat sepasang netra gelapnya menangkap sosok sang adik sedang berjalan di taman dengan dua orang gadis bangsawan lainnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung melompat menuruni rumah mewahnya itu menuju ke tempat adiknya berada meski dia sebelumnya dia berada di lantai empat. "Pergi ke mana kau, gadis pembangkang?" tanyanya tajam pada Mai yang hanya tersenyum penuh misteri padanya.

"Kami bosan di rumah, jadi apa salahnya jika kami mencari hiburan, Sasu-nii?" balas gadis itu dengan wajah seinnoncent mungkin. "Iya kan, Hanabi, Hime?" katanya meminta persetujuan dari dua gadis lainnya.

Namun tampaknya dua gadis itu tak berminat meng iya kan atau meng tidak kan pernyataan Mai.

Sasuke menatap tajam adiknya. "Tapi kau sudah menerima tugas dariku untuk menjaga Naruto. Kenapa kau melalaikannya?" tudingnya pada adik semata wayangnya itu. "Dan jangan bilang kalau dia kelelahan hingga tertidur, karena aku tahu kau yang membuatnya tertidur."

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Hm… aku pikir Naru-nii pasti tak mau terlibat dalam masalah mencari mangsa bagi vampir. Dan kupikir daripada meninggalkannya di kamar sendirian untuk melamun, lebih baik aku membuatnya tertidur." Jawabnya dengan nada cuek.

Sasuke mencoba mencari sedikit celah yang menunjukkan jika sang adik sedang berbohong, namun tak ditemukannya titik itu. "Terserah." Jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan sang adik dengan kedua temannya yang sedang saling pandang dengan wajah kosong. 'Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu lagi.' Sasuke membuat asumsi.

Namun belum sempat terlalu jauh dia mengembangkan asumsinya, seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut dibentuk menyerupai bunga yang menjadi ciri khas Jepang datang menghampirinya. "Lord Sasuke Uchiha, saya mencari anda." Katanya sambil memamerkan sebuah senyum yang penuh kepalsuan.

"Tentu saja Lord Haruno, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya?" kata Sasuke langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Tampaknya sifatmu yang dingin itu masih belum berubah ya, suatu saat nanti sifat itu pasti akan menjadi bumerang untuk dirimu sendiri." Katanya dengan sudah melepaskan semua topeng ramah-tamah dan basa-basi yang tadi dipegangnya. "Aku ingin membicarakan soal tunanganmu itu, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke hanya diam menunggu Lord itu bicara lagi, dia sendiri sudah siap menerima sikap kontra dari makhluk sebangsanya yang masih tegas memegang adat untuk mempertahankan garis kemurnian darah Vampir. Bagi mereka menikah dengan bangsa non-vampir merupakan suatu tabu yang akan membawa kemalangan bagi pelakunya.

Dan sudah saatnya mereka menerima yang namanya perubahan.

Toh, selama ini banyak juga para vampir yang diam-diam menikahi atau menghamili manusia sehingga para halfblood seperti Naruto lahir. Dan biasanya beberapa saat setelah kelahirannya, anak-anak malang itu akan dibunuh secara keji oleh pasukan khusus vampir yang dibentuk dan diawasi oleh raja sendiri.

"Apa yang menjadi dasar sikapmu untuk menikahi makhluk setengah halfblood itu Sasuke? Sementara di satu sisi kau menolak putriku yang sudah mencintaimu selama tiga abad terakhir ini." Tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Aku memilihnya karena aku mencintainya, bukan karena alasan lain."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan sempurna di pipi Sasuke, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang amat jelas terlihat. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke. Sebagai putra seorang Duke dari timur tidak pantas kau melakukan ini! Apalagi dengan seorang halfblood seperti dia!"

Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum sinis pada pria itu. "Anda tak tahu, alasan keluargaku merestui hubungan ini bukan?"

Lord Haruno terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Otaknya berfikir cepat. 'Benar juga, dari seluruh keluarga yang ada, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang paling menggilai kemurnian darah. Bahkan mereka menikahkan keturunan mereka dengan sesama sepupu yang masih bermarga sama. Tapi mengapa mereka membiarkan putra bungsu mereka menikah dengan halfblood? Apa yang sebenarnya dimiliki oleh makhluk itu?'

Sasuke tersenyum syarat enigma melihat bahwa Duke itu termakan pancingannya. "Satu-satunya yang lebih dicintai keluarga Uchiha dibandingkan dengan Kemurniaan darah ialah… kekuasaan." Kata Sasuke seolah mampu membaca pikiran sang Duke.

Pria yang sudah berusia lebih dari seribu tahun itu menyipitkan mata curiga. "Siapa dia? Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Hm… dia…"

…

Pagi ini sekali lagi Mai membersihkan kamar kakaknya, Sasuke sebagai hukuman karena sudah membius dan meninggalkan Naruto semalam, sambil bersenandung ria menunggu pemuda yang tengah tidur di ranjang mewah kakaknya untuk bangun dan menyapa langit biru nan cerah di luar sana yang warnanya sama dengan warna mata miliknya.

Terkadang Mai merasa para manusia terlalu berlebihan menceritakan mengenai kaumnya. Siapa bilang para vampir akan terbakar jika terkena cahaya matahari?

Mungkin mitos itu muncul bersamaan dengan maraknya kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh vampir pada malam hari. Tentu saja mereka melakukan itu bukan takut pada cahaya matahari, namun karena akal logika mereka. Hei, siapa sih vampir yang cukup gila untuk menghabisi mangsanya di siang hari di antara kerumunan manusia yang lalu lalang dengan seribu saksi mata yang cukup untuk membuatnya merenggang nyawa?

Saat gadis itu sedang teggelam dalam lautan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba entitas seseorang yang mulai tersadar dari pengaruh obat bius menarik atensi Mai sehingga membuat gadis itu menoleh dan memamerkan senyumnya secara percuma. "Selamat pagi, Naru-nii. Tampaknya tidurmu nyenyak ya?" sapanya riang.

"Ukh, kepalaku sakit sekali." Gumam pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil emnyentuh pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, Mai?" tanyanya.

Mai tersenyum pelan sambil merapikan beberapa buku di meja belajar Sasuke. "Kau kelelahan karena pesta semalam, sudah ingat?"dustanya.

Naruto mengangguk setelah mengingat kenyataan jika dia tertidur setelah minum teh yang diberikan Mai semalam. Lalu matanya berkeliling mencari keberadaan entitas lain yang merupakan pemilik resmi kamar ini. "Apa Sasuke tak kembali ke kamar ini, Mai?" tanyanya pada gadis yang kini tengah sibuk merapikan kelambu yang menggantung di sisi ranjang berukuran king size yang ditempati Naruto.

"Ah, Sasu-nii langsung pergi ke wilayah pegunungan Alpen untuk menyelidiki suatu kasus semalam. Ada semacam infeksi virus aneh atau semacamnya di sana yang tidak bisa ditangani manusia biasa." Jawab gadis itu ceria.

Naruto terdiam, suatu pikiran yang telah menghantuinya selama ini dan membuatnya tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak tiba-tiba kembali menguar ke permukaan pikirannya. Tanpa pertimbangan yang matang tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai senada dengan cahaya matahari itu bertanya. "Mai, apa sebenarnya alasan Sasuke memilihku? Bukankah masih banyak vampir yang lebih pantas untuknya dibandingkan aku yang seorang halfblood ini?"

"Sudah jelas kan, karena Sasu-nii mencintaimu."

Namun jawaban itu tak memuaskan Naruto. "Tapi itu tak menjelaskan banyak, Mai! Banyak gadis vampir yang cantik misalnya… Lady Hinata Hyuga?"

Mai mendesah pelan. "Tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Naru-nii. Itu menjelaskann lebih banyak dari semua yang ingin kau ketahui." Katanya dengan nada pelan. "Taukah kau bahwa dulu Sasu-nii sangat mencintai Lady Hinata?"

"Ta-tapi itu… bukankah Sasuke dia…dia…abnormal?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Memangnya kapan aku bilang kalau Sasu-nii abnormal? Dia normal kok." Tukas Mai dengan nada tak peduli.

"Kalau tidak kenapa dia…dia memilihku?"

Mai tampak ragu menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya juga. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Lady Hinata adalah tunangan dari Ita-nii. Dan Sasu-nii tak mungkin bisa merebutnya meski dia mencintainya." Jawab gadis itu pelan. Matanya tampak kosong seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang tak ingin diingatnya. "Kau harus tahu betapa kacaunya dia setelah melepaskan Lady Hinata. Dia seolah telah kehilangan setengah hatinya. Namun… namun dia berubah sejak pertama kali melihatmu, Naru-nii. Dia berubah sejak kau lahir."

Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata Mai. "Itu sudah setengah abad lamanya. Dan aku sudah bayak berubah sejak saat itu." Katanya dengan nada sendu.

"Memang sudah setengah abad, namun sadarkah kau bahwa selama waktu itu, Sasu-nii terus mengawasimu dan menjagamu agar tak terluka." Gadis itu membongkar rahasia yang selama ini hanya diketahui segelintir orang saja. "Kau adalah orang yang sudah berhasil mengembalikan Sasuke Uchiha kami yang lama. Dan kami sangat menghargainya."

"Kau tak mengerti, Mai!" teriak pemuda pirang itu marah. "Aku tak sepolos dan selugu yang kalian pikirkan! Aku adalah mantan Vampire Hunter! Dengan tanganku ini aku sudah banyak membunuh bangsa kalian!"

Mai terkekeh pelan mendengar pengakuan pemuda itu. "Kau salah, Naru-nii." Kata sang gadis sambil tertawa aneh. Lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. Sepasang manik amethysnya menatap tajam sapphire pemuda itu. "Kukatakan saja. Kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuh vampir…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Gomen kalau kami lelet banget updatenya… (By: Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina)**

**Kalau dipikir-pikir FF ini lama banget ya updatenya lebih dari seminggu. Tapi apa boleh buat ya? Soalnnya kan kota tempat tinggal Hime dan Mai itu beda. Jadi mau ketemu dan buat FF bareng itu susaaaaahhhh banget.**

**Tapi jangan kira hubungan Mai dan Hime jelek ya? Walaupun jarang ketemu, kami sering berhubungan lewat E-mail dan FB, meski si Hime jarang online FB sih.**

**OK daripada membicarakan hubungan Mai dan Hime yang sangat absurd. Lebih baik kita balas review dari para reader yang nggak log-in. ^_^ kalau yang nggak log in akan dibalas lewat PM oleh Mai.**

Sachi Koji: Soalnya ini kan dunia vampir. Kurasa kalau umurnya panjang pasti nggak pingin buat anak dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat. Hehehe. Tapi selain itu, karena selisih umur ini akan berpengaruh besar dalam cerita yang akan dibuat. Terima kasih karena sudah baca ^_^

**Sekarang untuk yang dibalik layar.**

Mai: Sebenarnya aku bingung. Karakterku di sini itu seperti apa sih? Kadang sinis kadang baik kadang misterius kadang sadis. Apa jangan-jangan aku antagoniser di cerita ni ya? (Ngarep.)

Hime: Benar juga ya? Karaktermu jadi ambigu. Tapi bukannya antagonisernya Minato?

Mai: Iya sih, tapi apa nggak berkesan seolah aku ini pengikutnya Minato?

Hime: Kamu memang tokoh paling absurd di cerita ini. Yah, menyesuaikan di dunia nyata aja deh. Kamu kan memang tipikal yang super absurd?

Mai: Aku? Absurd?

Hime: Yap, selain itu kamu juga sadis, cool, pemalu, heboh, aneh dan ceria.

Mai: Tunggu! Kenapa sifatku pada bertolak belakang semua sih? Apa maksudnya pemalu tapi heboh coba?!

Hime: Yah, itu karena kamu emang ambigu kan?

Mai: (Muncul tiga sudut siku-siku imaginer di dahi.) Si*l*n. Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku ini nggak normal ya?

Hime: Eh? Ternyata kamu sadar to?

Mai: (inner: andai saja aku udah nggak butuh Hime untuk ngerjain FF ini, pasti dia udah kumutilasi dia pake gergajiku.) -_-

**OK jadi karena cerita ini jelek dan absurd sama seperti yang mbuat (?) boleh minnta Review?**


	7. Chapter 6

Waktu adalah sebuah jembatan yang berharga untuk dijaga.

Dan jika aku menyebranginya dengan terburu-buru.

Aku tak akan pernah dapat melihatmu di sebrangnya, menungguku.

Karena kau belum ada di sana.

Namun jika aku menyebranginya terlalu lama.

Kau akan bosan menungguku dan pergi.

Namun kurasa aku tahu waktu yang tepat.

Karena kita terhubung oleh benang merah bernama… cinta.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**OC : Mai Uchiha and Hime Haruno**

**Story : Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina**

**Warning :FF ini walaupun dipublish di account Mai Narazaki tapi merupakan karya join 2 author, Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kukatakan saja. Kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuh vampir…"

Naruto terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu? Lalu yang kulakukan selama ini apa? Aku yakin mereka mati!"

"Dalam kehidupan manusia, definisi mati adalah penghentian fungsi jantung dalam waktu tertentu." Gadis itu berkata dengan nada datar. "Dan bagi kami, para vampir, jantung kami tak pernah berdenyut lebih cepat dari 3 kali tiap jam. Cukup untuk didefinisikan sebagai 'kematian' untuk manusia bukan? Jadi sebenarnya tanpa harus dibunuh pun kami sudah mati. Dan kau tak bisa membunuh oorang yang sudah mati." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Apa itu alasannya hingga kalian biasa disebut sebagai mayat hidup?" tanya Naruto yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Mai.

Gadis tunggal keluarga Uchha itu mengangguk pelan. "Namun karena itu juga kami panjang umur. Tak seperti makhluk-makhluk usia pendek itu, karena setiap organ kami bekerja jauh lebih lambat maka jangka hidupnya pun kian lama."

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"Yang selama ini kau lakukan bukanlah membunuh kami, kau hanya mematikan fungsi otak kami. Karena dibandingkan dengan semua organ kami yang berjalan lambat, syaraf dan otak kami memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Dan bagi kami 'kematian' adalah matinya fungsi otak. Jika otak kami sudah tak berfungsi itu berarti kami sudah mati."

Gadis bersurai perak itu menoleh pada pemuda yang hanya dapat melongo mendengar penjabarannya yang terdengar abstrak di telinganya.

"Kalau kau tak mengerti ya?" tanya gadis yang kini mulai merapikan ranjang king size kakaknya sambil terus mengocah dengan semangat. "Wajar sih, kau kan manusia. Ilmu pengetahuan milik manusia dan kami sudah sangat berbeda. Tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan dapat mempelajarinya kok."

"Memangnya boleh? Aku kan seorang halfblood." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ditumbuhi surai-surai jabrik berwarna senada dengan warna cahaya matahari. "Aku tahu, aku memang tunangan Sasuke yang merupakan bangsawan vampir. Tapi kurasa aku tak layak memperoleh informasi seperti itu."

Mai mengangguk mengerti sambil mendorong tubuh calon tunangan kakaknnya itu menuju kamar mandi. "Memang. Naru-nii tak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun selama Sasu-nii belum berhasil merubah Naru-nii menjadi vampir."

Tubuh Naruto berubah kaku. "Apa maksudmu? Merubahku jadi vampir?"

"Ah, jadi aku belum bilang ya…"

…

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke kamarnya sambil melepaskan jas tebal yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Dilihatnya sosok berambut pirang itu berdiri membelakangi dirinya sambil menikmati cuaca cerah yang menyelimuti mansion itu.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sambil melingkarkan lengannya pelan di pinggang ramping calon tunangannya itu.

Namun pemuda pirang itu hanya menepiskan tangan porselen sang vampir bangsawan tanpa menolehkan wajah. "Kau sudah pulang rupanya, Sasuke."katanya masih sambil menatap pemandangan yang terhampar indah di mansion yang terletak di atas bukit itu.

Sasuke yang merasakan gelagat aneh dari sang calon tunangann langsung merebahkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Naruto sambil menghirup arma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda Uzumaki itu. "Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Apakah ada yang salah?" tanyanya seduktif sambil merapatkan tubuh mungil pemuda yang dicintainya itu pada tubuhnya yang lebih kekar.

"Tentu saja ada yang salah." Jawab si pirang. "Kau tak tulus mencintaiku apa adanya."teriak Naruto marah.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengecup perpotongan leher tan pemilik mata sapphire itu dalam. "Siapa yang mengatakan hal sebodoh itu padamu, Naruto. Tentu saja aku tulus padamu." Katanya membela diri.

Naruto berbalik dan menyentakkan tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Sasuke dapat melihat jika warna sapphire di netra Naruto telah digantikan oleh warna rubi yang mengerikan. Sebuah tanda yang cukup jelas jika pemuda setengah vampir itu sedang mengalami gejolak emosi yang cukup mendalam.

"BERHENTI MEMBOHONGIKU!" teriak pemuda itu marah sambil melemparkan segala benda yang dapat dijangkaunya pada sang raven yang ada di hadapannya. "Padahal aku mulai mencintaimu! Namun kau ternyata sama seperti semua orang yang mendekatiku selama ini! Kalian hanya mendekatiku untuk merubahku seperti yang kalian inginkan!"

Sasuke mengelak segala benda yang dilempar Naruto, mulai dari buku, ramuan, vas bunga bahkan hingga foto keluargapun dilempar oleh pemuda itu. Dia menangkap sebuah ramuan yang terakhir dilempar Naruto. "Siapa bilang aku akan merubahmu? Aku ingin kau tetap seperti ini!" katanya sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto erat, tak membiarkan pemuda mungil itu memberontak lebih lama.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin merbahku jadi vampir saja kan?! Kau membenci sosokku yang hanya setengah vampir saja kan?!" jerit si pirang sambil menatap tajam mata Sasuke yang mulai berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga titik hitam berputar di dalamnya. Naruto merinding ketakutan melihat perubahan netra itu. "Kau tak mencintaiku…"

Sasuke mengerang mendengar kata-kata calon tunangannya itu. "Dengarkan aku Naruto, kumohon dengarkanlah aku. Tak peduli jika setelah ini kau membenciku atau mengataiku egois. Namun dengarkan aku, Naruto. Kumohon…"

Naruto tak dapat lagi melihat kemarahan dalam mata aneh calon tunangannya itu. Yang dilihatnnya saat ini hanyalah kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ba…baiklah."

Sasuke menarik pelan tubuh mungil pemuda itu dan memaksanya duduk di ranjang king size Sasuke di samping pemuda itu. "Aku memang egois, aku terlalu ingin memilikmu bagaimanapun caranya. Dan… setelah puluhan tahun aku meminta pada ayahku, dia akhirnya merestuiku untuk meminangmu. Dengan satu syarat… aku harus dapat merubahmu dulu menjadi vampir sebelum kau resmi menjadi pasanganku." Ceritanya.

Naruto hanya dapat menunduk mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Mai bilang dulu kau pernah jatuh cinta pada… Lady Hinata Hyuga." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk. "Jika kau menganggapku hanya sebagai penggantinya, lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku, Sasuke…"

"Kau sudah tahu ya." Gumam Sasuke pelan. "Dulu aku memang sangat mencintainya… sampai-sampai aku rela melepaskannya agar dia dapat bahagia bersama kakakku. Aku merasa telah kehilangan jiwaku saat itu. Sampai-sampai aku… bersumpah tak akan ada lagi wanita lain yang dapat menghuni hatiku."

Naruto menyeka lelehan air mata yang jatuh dari matanya yang semakin lama semakin kembali ke warna semulanya itu. "Jika memang tak ada yang bisa, mengapa kau tetap nekad menjadikanku tunanganmu dan membuatku percaya jika kau mencintaiku? Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengikatku sementara kau sudah berjanji jika tak ada lagi orang yang bisa menghuni hatimu selain Lady Hinata."

"…yang tak dapat menghuni hatiku lagi hanya wanita." Kata Sasuke sinanbi mencium sudut mata Naruto membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa air mata yang masih saja menutupi keindahan langit di mata itu. "Kau adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku melupakannya. Sejak kelahiranmu, aku mulai mendapatkan setengah jiwaku yang dulu kupikir tak akan pernah lagi kudapatkan…"

Sasuke menautkan tangannya di pipi Naruto lalu membingkai bibir mungil itu dengan sebuah sentuhan lembut dengan bibirnya tanpa ada maksud untuk mendominasi, hanya sekedar untuk menyampaikan perasaan sayang yag dirasakannya.

"…dan itu adalah kau, Naruto Uzumaki."

…

"Kau yang mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto kan?" tuduh Sasuke sambil mengamati sebuah cairan dengan label 'Racun Level Tiga' yang ada di kamar adik perempuannya sementara sang adik tengah sibuk mencampurkan beberapa tetes cairan berwarna hijau mengerikan ke dalam cairan berwarna merah pekat di dalam tabung reaksi. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tak mengatakan hal yang macam-macam padanya kan?"

"Hihihi, tapi tak apa kan. Toh kau juga sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang setimpal dari Naru-nii?"katanya dengan nada menggoda. "Namun kau bahkann tak mengatakan alasan utamamu menginginkan dirinya menjadi vampir kan? Sayang sekali."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau tak berfikir aku akan mengatakann jika aku melakukannya karena aku takut kehilangannya kan?" katanya dengan nada marah.

Diamatinya kamar sang adik dengan seksama. Ruangan kamar yang seharusnya bergaya lolita dengan warna ungu muda dan putih yang dirancang ibunya telah berubah menjadi ruangan yang seakan keluar dari salah satu film horor buatan manusia tentang dokter gila atau semacamnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau teliti, Mai Uchiha?"

Mai menunjukkan sebuah benda yang diletakkan di sebuah cawan kecil. Dan yang dilihat Sasuke hanyalah sebuah rambut berwarna pirang yang tak menjelaskan apapun baginya. "Rambut? Rambut Naruto kah ini?" tanyanya tak mengerti

"Aku sedang meneliti struktur DNA Naru-nii. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku." Katanya sambil memasukkan sehelai rambut itu ke dalam tabung kimianya. "Dia memiliki struktur DNA yang lebih menyerupai vampir dibandingkan manusia. Dan aku sedang meneliti apa cara yang dikatakan buku catatan kakek Madara bisa dilakukan oleh kita."

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan beberapa hal dengan tidak jelas. "Memang apa yang dikatakann kakek tua itu di bbuuku hariannya?" tanyanya dengan nada tak peduli.

"Hmm, cara merubah Halfblood menjadi vampir seutuhnya." Kata-kata Mai sukses membuat Sasuke tertarik. "Yaitu dengan membunuhnya."

…

"Sialan! Virus itu sudah menyebar di desa! Hampir seluruh warga desanya sudah terjangkit virus berbahaya itu! Kita harus menghentikannya…" teriak itachi marah sambil mengobrak-abrik data-data yag dibawakan Sasuke kepadanya. "Mereka manusia, tak sepantasnya kita merubah takdir mereka hingga sama seperti kita…" tambahnya geram

"Mau marah-marah sepert apapun saja percumah, Ita-nii." Kata Mai yang saat ini sedang mengasah pisau perak berukirkan bunga mawar kesukaannya. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang mengerikannya virus itu dari para tetua dan buku sejarah, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa mendapatkan gambarannya secara menyeluruh. Saat itu kan aku belum lahir." Kata sang gadis dengan nada setengah tak peduli.

"Jangan meremehkan wabah ini, Mai Uchiha." Tukas Itachi sambil mengatur kembali nada bicaranya agar kembali tenang seperti biasanya. "Dulu kami terpaksa membunuuh hampir sepertiga penduduk benua Eropa akibat jangkitan wabah ini."

Sasuke mendegus pelan mendengar kata-kata sulung Uchiha itu. "Dari cara bicaramu, seolah kau sudah lahir saja pada zaman itu."gerutunya pelan.

Itachi hanya tersenyum saja saat mendengar nada sinis dalam kata-kata Sasuke. "Aku memang belum lahir saat bangsa kita meracuni seluruh manusia yang terjangkit virus itu." Dia mengakui. "Tapi aku sudah lahir dan bahkan ikut berpartisipasi saat peristiwa pembumi hangusan kota London untuk mencegah penyebarluasan virus itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak melakukannya lagi saja kali ini, toh itu kan hanya sebuah desa kecil kan? Tentunya tak akan lebih sulit dari membumi hanguskan sebuah kota yang merupakan pusat peradaban pada masa itu kan?" tantang Mai.

Itachi tersenyum pelan. "Sayang sekali Mai. Itu tak bisa dilakukan mengingat kondisi geografi desa yang sangat terpencil di daerah bersalju Nepal." Katanya sambil melemparkan foto sebuah desa pada Mai. "Api tak akan banyak berguna di daerah itu kalau kau mau tahu."

"Peracunan pun sudah tak bisa dilakukan. Manusia sudah dapat mendeteksi racun jauh lebih baik dibanding saat itu." Imbuh Sasuke sebelum Mai sempat mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apa data-data ini sudah di kirim kepada Lady Sakura dan Lady Hime?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya. Dan mereka sudah berjanji untuk meneliti Virus Black Dead ini. Dan jika mungkin mencari anti virusnya."

"Mencari anti virusnya?" tanya Mai tak percaya, "Dalam waktu yang setipis ini? Tak mungkin! Sudah banyak ahli yang mengorbankan hidup dan matinya untuk mencari asal-usul virus ini dan obatnya dan seperti yang kita semua tahu hasilnya: NIHIL." Kata gadis itu sinis.

Itachi mengangguk setuju. "Memang kemungkinannya tak sampai sepuluh persen. Tapi ini berharga untuk dicoba." Dia kembali sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokemen yang sudah ditekuninya sejak Sasuke pulang pagi ini. "Kali ini kita tak akan dapat lagi membohongi para manusia itu jika ini adalah wabah pess."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku akann ke Nepal lagi sekarang juga, akan kupastikann jika mereka tak akan membuat virus itu menyebar semakin luas."

"Benar, tak sebaiknya para manusia itu berubah menjadi seperti kita." Tambah Mai sambil bangkit berdiri. "Untuk kali ini, aku ikut. Dan kalian tak akan bisa mencegahku." Ancam gadis bermata amethys itu tajam.

"Tak ada yang bisa memaksa seorang Uchiha jika dia sudah bertekad."

…

Mai duduk di tanah yang beku sambil memeluk kedua lututnya agar tak membeku. "Perasaanku saja, atau memang kita terus menerus pergi ke tempat bersuhu di bawah lima belas derajat terus akhir-akhir ini?" gerutunya pelan.

"Salahkan saja Your Majesty Minato Namikaze yang terus-terusan memilih tempat bersuhu ekstrem untuk menjalankan rencananya." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk mengawasi desa dari jarak jauh.

Mai mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya kau berfikir kalau Your Majesty yang berada di balik kejadian ini?" tanyanya pada sang kakak yang masih saja mengawasi desa.

"Memangnya tidak?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Mai. Gadis itu memilih untuk diam sambil memainkan salju yang bertumpuk di bawah kakinya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menikmati udara yang sangat dingin. Telinganya yang cukup peka merasa mendengar sebuah suara yang terasa ganjil jika terdengar di tempat antah berantah seperti ini.

Dia melepas soft lens amethysnya sehingga menampakkan dua batu onyx yang mendiami rongga di kepalanya itu. Dia merubah matanya sehingga menampilkan sharingan yang sama dengan milik kakaknya. Namun bukannya mengawasi desa, dia lebih memilih mengamati langit yang tertutup awan dan kabut tebal. "Dari arah jam 2, ada lima orang pria datang. Ah, salah. Maksudku ada lima vampir datang."

Sasuke ikut mengawasi arah yang dikatakan sang adik. "Aku mengenal mereka semua. Sir Pein Hicks dari Amerika, Sir Hidan Castillo dari Spanyol, Sir Kakuzu Sneijder dari Belanda, Sir Kisame Paddock dari Inggris dan Sir Zetsu Wagner dari Jerman." Kata Sasuke tenang. "Mereka semua adalah Knight yang diangkat langsung oleh Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty memang ahli strategi yang mengagumkan. Selama ratusan tahun tak ada satupun dari kita yang menyadari jika di balik senyum ramah dan tawanya, dia mengembangkan suatu pemberontakann tersselubung yang didominasi oleh para bangsawan level rendah yang diangkatnya sendiri." Komentar Mai sambil melepas jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya agar tetap hangat tak terpengaruh udara Nepal yang kurang bersahabat. Toh setelah inipun udara akan berubah panas, jadi dia tak akan membuthkannya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Bukan saatnya terpukau. Aku yakin mereka datang bukan hanya untuk menyapa kita dan berramah tamah saja." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah katana panjang dari balik mantelnya sementara Mai mengambil belati peraknya.

"Mari kita berikan sambutann yang hangat bagi mereka." Ajak Mai riang sambil mencampakan wig peraknya begitu saja.

"Ayo."

…

Konan Carrol berlari sambil mengangkat gaunnya tinggi-tinggi agar takmenjerat kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Diketuknya pintu kamar Nyonya Besar Uchiha sambil berteriak-teriak panik memanggil nama Duchess itu.

"Lady Mikoto! Lady Mikoto!" teriak gadis bersurai biru gelap dengan mata berwarna orange itu nyaring .

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar pribadinya. "Ada apa, Konan. Tenangkanlah dirimu dan katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Konan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Lady mai…"

"Ada apa dengan Mai, Konan." Mikoto berusaha menenangkan pelayannya yang sudah mengabdi sejak dua ratus tahun lalu itu.

"Lord Sasuke mengirimkan pesan…" dia mulai bercerita meski suaranya terdengar tersendat-sendat."Lady Mai tertembak saat sedang melakukan pengintaian!"

Hening sejenak beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah teriakan keras membuat Mansion Uchiha bergetar keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…

Fugaku Uchiha berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan kamar tempat putri bungsunya sedang ditangani oleh delapan orang vampir medis yang berusaha mengeluarkan timah panas dari kaki Mai Uchiha.

Semetara itu Itachi Uchiha sedang berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang merasa bersalah dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan meyakinkan pemuda itu jika Mai adalah gadis yang kuat dan luka seperti itu tak akan membuatnya mati.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mai?" Fugaku langsung menanyainya tanpa sempat memberi waktu untuk dokter tersebut menarik udara yang tak tersemar oleh bau anastesi.

"Lady Mai terluka parah. Luka tembak di betis kirinya tersusupi racun mematikan… kami ragu Lady Mai dapat bertahan…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_Authors foot (kaki Author?)by: Hime Hoshina._

**Akhirnya selesai jiga chap 6 ini. Berati sudah setengah jalan kami membuat FF gaje dan tak jelas ini. **

**Oh, ya. Sekedar info nih, belati perak yang dibawa-bawa Mai Uchiha itu sebenarnya adalah belati kesayangan Mai yang bahkan dibawanya ke RS. (Jangan tanya buat apa Mai bawa benda itu, karena akupun tak tahu.) **

**Dan yang paling penting, FF ini dibuat bersamaan dengan ulang tahun Mai dan Hime yang kebetula bareng (17 april). Sekarang kami sama-sama sudah dewasa, hehehe.**

**Yah, dari pada dengar cuap-cuap Hime yang nggak bermutu, sebaiknya kita baca cerita di balik layar soalnya nggak ada yang review tanpa login, kalau yang log in seperti biasa akan dbalas lewat PM.**

Mai: Hime, ingat nggak waktu kita pertama ketemu?

Hime: Pertama ketemu? Ingat kok.

Mai: Entah kenapa aku jadi keingatan masa itu.

_FLASH BACK ON_

Hime: (Turun dari motor sambil celingak-celinguk bingung.) gawat, aku nyasar. (Lihat Mai yang lagi nunggu bis) permisi, mbak. Boleh tanya alamat ini di mana ya? (Sambil ngasihin HP ke arah Mai)

Mai: Oh, ini. Itu lurus aja mbak, terus nanti belok ke kanan. Habis itu belk ke kiri soalnya nggak boleh kalau lurus. Terus ke sana dan blablabla, paham?

Hime: Hah? (dengan muka cengo besar)

Mai: E… gimana kalau saya antar saja, nggak apa-apa kan?

Hime: Eh iya. (Sambil mboncengin Mai)

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

Hime: Sekarang belok kanan, kiri, atau lurus?

Mai: (inner: gawat aku lupa!) Ke… ke kanan! (Padahal harusnya lurus aja -_-' )

Lima menit kemudian…

Hime:Sekarang ke mana, mbak?

Mai: Eeee… nggak tahu.

Hime: (Jawdrop dan langsung ngerem motor) Eh? Terus sekarang kita di mana?!

Mai: Nggak tahu, hehehe

Setelah itu Mai dan Hime nyasar selama tiga jam di kota tempat Mai lahir dan hidup selama 15 tahun. Dan untungnya setelah itu mereka menemukan jalan yang benar dan Hime dapat menemukan alamat yang dicari.

_FLASH BACK OFF_

Hime: bagi para reader, jika anda mau tanya alamat. Tanyakann dulu pada si korban (?) apakah dia beneran tahu alamatnya atau tidak. Jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang pada kalian, mengerti?

**Sekian dari Hime dan Mai.**

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan kami tagih reviewnya.**


	8. Chapter 7

Terdengar klise dan mengada-ada memang.

Namun cinta memang tak perlu memiliki.

Apalagi jika cinta yang ingin kau miliki itu tlah tiada.

Dan jika saat itu tiba,

Apapun yang dilakukan orang. Apapun yang dikatakan orang.

Cinta itu tak akan pernah mati dan terus hidup.

Selamanya bersama…

Dalam kehidupan dan kematian.

Tampaknya bahkan kematianpun tak akan dapat memisahkan cinta.

Karena cinta adalah keabadian.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**OC : Mai Uchiha and Hime Haruno**

**Story : Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina**

**Warning :FF ini walaupun dipublish di account Mai Narazaki tapi merupakan karya join 2 author, Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk di kamarnya sambil menutup wajah tampannya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Rasa bersalah yang besar membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Mai tertembak, namun pemuda itu masih saja tak bisa kembali ke dunia awalnya. Dia terus mengurung diri di kamar dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang gagal menyelamatkan adiknya dari serangan peluru tempo hari.

"Sasuke…" kata Naruto sambil menyentuh pundak sang calon tunangan selembut mungkin seakan-akan Sasuke akan pecah dan hancur berantakan jika dia bersikap lebih keras sedikit saja padanya. "Makanlah sedikit saja. Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tak makan." Bujuk pemuda bersurai pirang itu sambil meletakkan senampan sup di meja Sasuke. Dilihatnya steak yang diletakkannya di meja yang sama semalam, tak ada tanda-tanda adanya sentuhan yang diberikan pada makanan itu. Dia mendesah kesal. "Aku meletakkan steak ini di sini bukan untuk sesaji, Sasuke." Tegurnya lirih sambil membereskan steak tak layak makan itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap sang calon tunangan dengan pandangan sendu. "Jika sampai Mai tak sadarkan diri lagi… atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi, mati. Itu salahku." Bisiknya lirih sambil mengacak surainya yang berwarna dark blue. "Padahal tiga hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang keseratus, usia yang sangat didambakan oleh adikku. Namun aku mengacaukannya…" sesalnya.

"Mai adalah gadis yang kuat, Sasuke. Aku yakin dia akan mampu bertahan menghadapi ini semua." Bisik Naruto samil bersimpuh di hadapan Sasuke dan meraih tangan pemuda itu dalam genggamannya. "Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Yakinlah."

Sasuke menatap mata sapphire di hadapannya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih… Naruto…"

Mereka saling pandag dengan seuntai senyuman tersungging indah di bibir mereka. Kepala mereka saling mendekat hingga akhirnya…

"Ehem. Aku bukannya ingin mengganggu adegan romantis kalian. Tapi setidaknya tutup pintu jika kalian akan melakukan hal semacam itu, dong." Sebuah suara seorang gadis dengan sukses menginterupsi suasana romantis yang tercipta di antara dua pemuda itu. "Aku mau mengabarkan sesuatu untukmu nih, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap sinis pada gadis bersurai merah muda yang berdiri di muka kamarnya sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah dokumen padanya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sakura." Katanya dengan nada tajam.

"Aku adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusi Mai. Dan aku membawa kabar baik." Katanya sambil menyerahkan dokumen yang dibawanya pada Sasuke. "Mai akan segera sadar. Namun selama beberapa saat kerja otot kakinya tak akan bisa pada Hime yang telah menemukan penetralisir racun aneh itu."

Sasuke membuka dokumen yang merpakan laporan kesehatan itu. "Apa kondisinya memungkinkan untuk menghadiri perayaan ulang tahunnya yang keseratus?" tanyanya pada Putri sulung Duke Haruno itu.

"Bisa. Dan bersyukurlah dia tak perlu memakai alat bantu jika saat itu tiba." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke saat dia keluar ruangan. "Oh ya, sebulan setelah pertunanganmu. Datanglah ke mansion keluarga Haruno. Kau harus menghadiri perayaan pertunanganku dengan Putra bungsu Marquess of Africum. Lord Gaara." Katanya sambil membelakangi Sasuke, lalu dia berbalik dan memasang senyum sedih. "Soal dirimu… kurasa sudah saatnya aku menyerah…"

Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dia menundukkan wajahnya yang manis sambil bergumam, "Maaf…"

"Tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan darimu, Uzumaki Naruto. Karena sejak awal aku sudah tahu jika aku tak memiliki tempat di hati Sasuke."

…

Hime duduk di samping ranjang Mai sambil memainkan botol berwarna hijau emerald yang senada dengan warna matanya di tangan kanannya. Botol dengan isi penawar racun yang digunakannya untuk mengobati Mai. Botol yang sama juga dengan botol yang diberikan Mai padanya saat mereka kembali dari labirin bawah tanah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" tanyanya pada Mai yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Sebenarnya apa rencanamu, Mai Uchiha?"

"Ren…canaku?" terdengar lirih suara dari bibir gadis yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya yang sangat mewah. "Bu…bukan rencana yang sulit…"

Hime melirik sedikit pada sahabatnya. "Kalau sudah bangun, kenapa tak bilang?" tanyanya pada gadis bersurai hitam yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang silau terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Maaf, badanku masih sedikit kaku." Gumam gadis itu sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Tampaknya aku tertidur cukup lama ya? Efek racunnya lebih kuat dari dugaanku, padahal cuma racun level tiga." Gumamnya lirih.

"Kau yang paling tahu, Mai. Itu kan racun buatanmu sendiri." Hime mendengus mendengar gumaman dari gadis itu. "Kau meracuni lukamu sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang kau dapatkan dari kejadian ini, Mai?"

"Hm… dengan begini rencana Your Majesty akan berjalan lancar." Jawabnya, setelah mendapatkan tatapan tak mengerti dari sang sahabat dia melanjutkan, "Keluarga Uchiha adalah rintangan terbesar dalam rencananya. Dan dengan terlukanya aku tentu saja konsentrasi mereka akan terpecah menjadi dua kan?" kata gadis bermata hitam itu sambil mengusap matanya yang berwarna hitam gelap.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang kau harapkan dari Your Majesty. Raja penghianat seperti dia…"

Mai tersenyum pelan. "Yanng kuinginkan hanya satu. Yaitu pengakuan terhadap ras halfblood dan manusia."

…

**FLASH BACK**

"Kalian sampai juga, Lady Mai Uchiha, Lady Hime Haruno dan Lady Hanabi Hyuga. Aku sudah menunggu kalian." Sapa sebuah suara dari dalam ruanngan itu.

Hime dan Hanabi hanya sanggup terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang tengah berbicara dengan mereka. Tubuh mereka berubah kaku dan gemetaran sementara rona menghilang dari wajah cantik mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan Mai, gadis dengan seribu rahasia itu hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. "Suatu kebanggaan dapat berjumpa dengan anda lagi, Your Majesty."

"Tak seperti kedua temanmu, kau tampaknya tak terlalu kaget melihatku di sini, Lady Mai Uchiha." Sapa pria bersurai pirang berantakan yang duduk di singgasana dengan tenangnya. "Kau sepertinya sudah menduga semua ini, Young Lady."

Mai hanya mampu mengangguk kecil saja. "Jika saya berkata 'tidak' maka saya berbohong, Your Majesty."

"Sejauh apa yang sudah kau tahu?"

Gadis bersura perak itu tersenyum misterius. "Hampir seluruhnya aku sudah tahu. Termasuk rencana anda, Your Majesty."

Sang raja hanya tertawa saja mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis di hadapannya itu. "Kau benar-benar seorang Uchiha! Sudah kukira tak sebaiknya aku meremehkan anggota keluarga Uchiha yang sudah terkenal kemampuan otaknya." Pria itu berkata sambil mendekati gadis itu dan membelai sisi wajahnya. "Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika kau bersatu dengan'nya'." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Anda harus menahan kekecewaan rupanya, Your Majesty." Jawab gadis itu sambil menatap tajam sepasang manik sapphire sang Raja yang akan segera lengser dari tahtanya. " Aku sudah memiliki tunangan."

"Aku tahu." Gumam sang Raja Vampir kecil. "Tunangan yang ditunjuk oleh keluargamu demi memenuhi obsesi mereka terhadap kemurnian darah bukan? Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah…"

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku."

Sang Raja hanya tertawa sinis mendengar kata-kata tajam yang dikeluarkan gadis di hadapannya. "Kau sadar bukan, jika kita ini 'sama'. Tampaknya kau belum benar-benar melupakan manusia itu, Lady Mai."

"Ya. Karena itulah aku mencarimu." Kata sang gadis sambil meraih pisau yang disembunyikannya di dalam gaun hitamnya. Dijilatnya pisau perak yang telah ternoda oleh darahnya sendiri dengan lidah. "Aku tahu obsesi anda, Your Majesty. Dan aku menawarkan sebuah transaksi dengan anda." Tambahnya.

"Menarik. Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku. Aku memiliki segalanya dan dapat melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu, Lady Mai Uchiha. Namun kaulah yang membutuhkan batuanku untuk menyempurnakan janjimu bukan?"

"Ya." Jawab sang gadis sambil menunduk. "Namun ada yang takk anda miliki sekarang, King Minato Namikaze." Katanya dengan nada misterius. "Dan itu adalah kebebasan anda dari bayang-bayang keluargaku."

"Kuterima tawaranmu."

**FLASH BACK OF**

…

"Mai, katakan padaku. Apa kau masih belum dapat melupakan manusia itu? Inuzuka Kiba?" tanya Hime takut-takut. Saat dilihatnya sang sahabat tersenyum pahit sambil mengangguk dia berkata, "Sudah setengah abad sejak dia meninggal, Mai…"

Mai mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu. Namun aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya."

"Kau adalah calon Duchess Uchiha berikutnya, menggantikan Lady Mikoto." Tegur Hime sambil membuang pandangannya. "Ingatlah, Lord Itachi akan menjadi Raja sedang Lord Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikah dengan laki-laki. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan Uchiha yang tersisa saat ini, Mai."

"Terima kasih karena telah mengingatkanku akan hal itu, Hime." Kata putri bungsu Uchiha itu sinis. "Dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Jangan kira aku tak tahu mengenai perasaanmu pada Ita-nii." Katanya tajam.

Hime membuang tatapannya pada motif latai kamar Mai. "Lord Itachi, dia… dia sudah memiliki Lady Hinata. Wanita yang anggun dan serasi untuknya. Lagipula aku juga sudah memiliki Lord Shino untuk diriku sendiri."

Mai hanya diam tak membantah kata-kata Hime, bukanberarti dia setuju dengan pikiran bungsu Haruno itu. Namun dia juga mengerti, bagaimana rasanya tak dapat meraih orang yang dicintainya.

"Hime, dengarkan aku. Setidaknya orang yang kau cintai belum mati. Sayang jika kau melepaskannya begitu saja. Tak seperti aku…"

"Iya, tapi bagiku… Itachi Uchiha yang kusukai telah tiada. Yang ada tinggal Lord Itachi, dan dia adalah milik Lady Hinata."

…

Naruto berdiri diam di belakang Sasuke sambil mengamati sosok vampir yang sadang membaca hasil laporan dari anak buahnya itu. "Apa wabah di daerah Nepal itu sebegitu buruknya, Sasuke? Virus macam apa yang membuat kau begitu panik?"

"Sebuah virus yang kupikir telah musnah ratusan tahun lalu. Sayangnya aku salah." Jawab Sasuke sambil membaca secara teliti sebuah dokumen yang menuliskan tentang perkembangan virus itu. "Kau pernah dengar tentang wabah 'black death'?"

Naruto memutar matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat isi salah satu buku sejarah yang dimilikinya semasa SMA dulu. "Sedikit. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah wabah pes yang menyerang penduduk Eropa pada abad pertengahan kan?"

"Tepat, itulah yang menyerang desa itu."

"Tunggu dulu! Tapi setahuku Yersinia Pesti itu adalah bakteri dan bukannya virus!" protes Naruto tak mengerti. "Lagipula sekarang kan sudah banyak vaksin dan obat yang dapat menanggulangi penyakit itu, jadi seharusnya kalian tak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dalam-dalam. "Masalahnya adalah black death bukanlah pes, Naruto." Kata pemuda itu singkat. Dia menghela nafas perlahan. "Kami yang menyebarkan berita bohong itu di kalangan manusia agar tak terjadi kericuhan."

Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti. "Lalu sebenarnya virus macam apa Black Death itu?"

Sasuke menatap tajam mata Naruto. "Itu adalah virus yang dapat menyebabkan manusia menjadi vampir."

"A… Apa?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Merubah manusia menjadi vampir? i…itu tak mungkin kan?"

"Virus itu akan menyebabkan perlambatan kerja organ dan meningkatkan kebutuhan korbannya akan darah." Jelas Sasuke sambil mengecek lagi salah satu dokumen lainnya. "Bedanya, mereka bukanlah vampir sempurna. Akal pikiran mereka akan hilang bersamaan dengan kegilaan mereka akan darah yang semakin meningkat."

"I…itu buruk…" gumam Naruto. Namun belum sempat si pirang berkomentar apapun lagi, seseorang telah mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sasuke dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Naruto hanya mampu melongo tak percaya melihat pemuda di hadapannya. Berambut perak dengan mata amethys. Sangat mirip dengan Mai saat gadis itu memakai wig dan soft lensnya. Dan menurut Naruto, pemuda itu tampak lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai kakak dari Mai jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Namun semua kemiripan itu langsung lenyap saat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dan menampilkan sederetan gigi yang berupa taring seluruhnya.

'Mengerikan! Digigit dengan sepasang taring saja pasti sangat menyakitkan apalagi jika ada sebanyak itu!' itulah inner si pirang.

"Ada apa Suigetsu Hozuki? Apa ada perkembangan laporan dari Juugo dan Karin yang bertugas mengintai di Nepal?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan suara yanng dingin.

"Ya, ada." Jawab pemuda mengerikan itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa dokumen pada Sasuke. "Kami sudah meneliti pola serangan dan para penyerang. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang secara sepihak diangkat oleh Your Majesty menjadi knight dengan kemampuan yang merupakan kemampuan dasar keluarga Namikaze."katanya memberi laporan.

"Jadi apa kesimpulanmu, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Ada kemungkinan pemberontakan itu dilakukan oleh Raja Minato sendiri. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Lord?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tepat sesuai dugaan. Sekarang siapkan beberapa pasukan untuk menjaga dan mengisolasi desa yang terinfeksi virus. Jangan biarkan virus itu menyebar luas."

"Baik!"

Naruto hanya menunduk saja. Selama ini dia membenci vampir dan bahkan membunuhnya. Tak pernah terfikir olehnya jika para vampir itu berusaha sekeras ini untuk menolong umat manusia. Selama ini di otaknya selalu terpatri jika para vampir adalah makhluk kejam yang tak segan-segan membunuh manusia demi memenuhi nafsunya. Namun kelihatannya dia mesti membuka pikirannya lebih jauh lagi mulai saat ini.

Dia menghela nafas. "sasuke, biarkan aku ikut juga untuk misi kali ini."

…

Mai duduk di kamarnya sinambi mencorat-coret sebuah buku di hadapannya. "Jika dengan cara ini… mungkin bisa kulakukan. Tapi… apa waktunya sempat?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Diedarkannya pandangan onyxnya ke sekeliling kamar, mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya. "Akan segera kucoba."

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar yang dibuka mengambil alih atensi milik sang gadis. Diliriknya sedikit pintu kamarnya, namun segera dikembalikan pandangannya pada buku kerjanya. "Apa kau tak bisa mengetuk pintu dahulu? Itulah tata cara yang benar untuk memasuki kamar seorang Lady." Tegurnya tajam.

"Bahkan oleh tunanganmu sendiri?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih sepucat mayat padanya. "Padahal aku sudah terburu-buru ke sini saat mendengar dari Lady Sakura jika kau sudah sadar. Tapi sambutanmu itu benar-benar dingin, Mai."

Mai tersenyum sinis pada pemuda di hadapannya yang memiliki ciri tak jauh berbeda dari Uchiha kebanyakan. "Sai Uchiha…" desisnya tajam. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan kalau aku tak mengakuimu sebagai tunanganku?"

"Namun para tetua Uchiha mengakuinya." Bantah pemuda bernama Sai Uchiha itu tajam. "Kau adalah tunanganku. Dan kitalah yang akan menjadi Duke dan Duchess Uchiha selanjutnya. Pertunangan darah dekat ini… dilakukan bukan atas dasar cinta. Namun atas dasar kemurnian darah."

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku membencimu." Kata sang gadis tak kalah sinisnya. "Kau bisa saja memiliki tubuhku. Namun tidak hatiku."

Sai tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. "Cara apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku?" bisiknya pelan.

"Tak ada." Jawab Mai sambil menutup buku kerjanya. Ditatapnya sepasang onyx yang serupa dengan bola matanya sendiri. "Aku sudah memutuskan memberikan hatiku pada Kiba Inuzuka, dan kau telah membunuhnya. Dan aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pembunuh kekasihku kan?"

…

Naruto mengeratkan jaket tebal yang dipinjamkan Sasuke kepadanya. Di hadapannya berdiri sekitar dua puluh vampir yang siap mengisolasi desa terpencil itu dari dunia luar.

"Aku harus buktikan kalau aku pantas menjadi pendamping seorang Uchiha."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Yeiy, chap 7 akhirnya update juga.**

**Mau minta maaf nih kalau misalnya tokoh Mai Uchiha terlalu mendominasi cerita soalnyasebenarnya kisah ini adalah kisah yang aku buat saat kelas 8 SMP dan bukan merupakan sebuah FF melainkann sebuah novel fantasi dengan judul 'Black Dream'.**

**FF ini dibuat atas usul dari Hime Hoshina yang membaca dan mengoreksi novel buatanku itu. Namun saat proses penyesuaian tokohnya ternyata banyak tokoh yang nggak mungkin ada di Anime Naruto. Misalnya tokoh Fuyuumi Takara (Mai Uchiha di FF ini) dan Helena Blake (Hime Haruno di sini), jadi kami sepakat memakai OC. Dan sebenarnya tokoh Naruto aslinya adalah cewek yang nggak bisa hamil. Makanya maaf kalau Naru kesannya cewek banget.**

**OK, sekarang saatnya balas review dari yag nggak log in. yang log in akan dibalas lewat PM ^_^**

GOD AND ANGLE: Makasih atas reviewnya. Maaf tidak bisa update kilat T_T soalnya jarak rumah Hime dan Mai jauh sih. ^_^ Ok, aku akui hubungan kami memang agak tidak jelas kadang bahkan digosipin kalau kami Yuri (WTF?)hehehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^

**Kisah di balik layar:**

**Baju baru.**

Hime yang merasa sedikit cemas dengan gaya berbusana Mai yang selalu pakai celana jeans, kaus dan jaket, suatu hari memaksa cewek ini belanja, tentunya di Malioboro yang murah dan bisa ditawar ^_^

Hime: sesekali belilah baju yang membuatmu kelihatan 'cewek' dong!

Mai: Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?

Hime: Baju itu kamu beli waktu kelas 1 SMP kan? Jaketnya pinjem punya sepupumu dan celana itu kamu beli yang model cowok kan? Ngaku!

Mai: (inner: Busyet, kok dia bisa tahu? Padahal kan waktu kelas 1 SMP aku belum kenal sama dia!)Jadi?

Hime: aku bukannya sok menggurui soal baju ya. Tapi setidaknya sekaliiiii saja pakai baju yang bukan baju lama, pinjem atau model cowok dong!

Mai: OK deh. (Langsung dipilihin baju model cewek oleh Hime dann dipaksa langsung dipake) udah kan? Lalu sekarang apa lagi?

Hime: berdiri di sana! (ngeluarin HP dan langsung momfoto Mai) Siip deh.

Mai: (Mual mual karena agak phobia di foto) mau diapain sih fotonya?

Hime: Mau dikirim ke tempat Teru (sepupu Mai) dia janji katanya kalau aku berhasil foto kamu pakai baju perempuan maka dia bakal traktir aku makan sepuasnya.

Mai: … (inner: Awas saja kau Teru! Akan kubuat kau menderita karena telah berani membuatku jadi bahan taruhan! Hahahaha! # tertawa ala psikopat)

Esok harinya Teru nggak masuk sekolah karena Mai nyampurin obat pencuci perut milik ayah Mai ke sarapannya Teru. Kasihan.

**OK sekian dari kami.**

**Dan jangan lupa review ya?**


	9. Chapter 8

Jujur.

Adalah kata-kata yang mudah diucapkan namun sulit dilakukan.

Apalagi jika aku ada di hadapanmu.

Menatap wajah polosmu yang seolah tanpa dosa itu…

Aku merasa ingin mengatakan jika di dunia ini tak ada hitam, hanya ada putih.

Tapi… aku tahu…

Kau harus mengetahuinya.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**OC : Mai Uchiha and Hime Haruno**

**Story : Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina**

**Warning :FF ini walaupun dipublish di account Mai Narazaki tapi merupakan karya join 2 author, Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FLASH BACK (Sasuke POV)**_

Aku hanya mampu melihatnya saja saat wajah cantiknya itu tersenyum manis ketika Itachi memasangkan cincin dari emas putih di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan mungil menggandeng tanganku mencoba memberi kekuatan saat setetes air sudah nyaris meluncur dari sudut mataku. "Sasu-nii, Sasu-nii sakit ya? Kok muka Sasu-nii pucat?" tanya gadis mungil berusia lima tahun itu dengan polosnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Iya, Mai. Aku memang sakit." Kataku sambil membelai surai darkbluenya yang serupa dengan suraiku sendiri.

"Kalau Sasu-nii sakit, ayo kita ke tempat Sakura-neechan. Pasti Sakura-neechan akan menyembuhkan Sasu-nii." Katanya dengan nada polos yang membuatku semakin merasakan yang namanya 'sakit'.

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan duduk di hadapan gadis mungil itu sambil memegang pundaknya pelan. "Sakura tak akan bisa menyembuhkannya, Mai." Kataku lirih sambil mengusap rambut Mai pelan. Sebelum adikku itu sempat bertanya lagi, aku berkata. "Belum saatnya kau tahu, Mai. Sekarang kau masih kecil. Beberapa puluh tahun lagi kau pasti bisa mengerti kata-kataku saat ini." Jelasku sambil pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku memilih untuk menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk pesta pertunangan kakak sulungku sendiri dan mengasihani diriku sendiri di taman mawar keluargaku.

Sebuah tawa sinis kusenandungkan untuk mengejek diriku sendiri. Adik macam apa aku yang malah bersedih di saat kakaknya mendapatkan pasangan.

"Kenapa harus Hinata?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. "Kenapa harus Hinata yang mendampingi Aniki?" kudengar diriku sendiri mengerang.

Kurasakan setetes air jatuh dari sudut mataku. Ah… bodoh sekali aku yang bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis yang aku tahu pasti merupakan calon tunangan kakakku sendiri. Bodoh sekali aku yang selama ini hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya secara langsung pada gadis itu.

Kuhempaskan badanku di antara tanaman bunga mawar milik Kaasan. Kutatap satu-persatu tangkai mawar yang ada di sana.

Sebuah mawar berwarna yang biru indah sukses merebut atensiku, "Sejak kapan mawar ini ada di sini?" gumamku lirih sambil membelai bunga mawar indah itu. "Bukankah mawar biru adalah hal yang mustahil diciptakan?" dalam hati aku menambahkan, 'Seperti perasaanku pada Hinata.'

"Memang, itulah alasannya kenapa mawar biru diibaratkan sebagai sebuah kemustahilan."

Aku menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara wanita yang terdengar familier menyapaku dari belakang.

"Namun seperti yang kau lihat. Mawar itu sekarang berada di sini." Tambahnya.

Aku menoleh menatap wanita yang seolah masih berusia tiga puluh tahun itu. "Kaasan, kenapa ada di sini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Mai mencemaskanmu, dia bilang kau sakit tapi tak mau diobati." Kata Kaasan sambil ikut berjongkok di sampingku sambil mengamati bunga mawar berwarna biru itu. "Adikmu memang masih kecil, bahkan untuk ukuran manusiapun dia masih sangat muda, usianya juga baru lima tahun. Tapi taukah kau bahwa dialah yang menumbuhkan mawar biru ini?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa Tousan memang benar, Mai memang bukan seorang Uchiha biasa." Kataku pelan.

"Banyak sekali vampir dan manusia yang nyaris gila saat berusaha menumbuhkan tanaman ini, namun semuanya gagal. Di satu sisi, adikmu yang baru berusia lima tahun sudah berhasil menemukannya. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti sebuah kemustahilan?" kata Kaasan sambil memetik sehelai daun yang sudah tua.

Aku mengerang mendengar kata-kata Kaasan yang bagiku merupakan suatu nasehat yang tersirat. Namun aku bahkan terlalu malas untuk memikirkan artinya saat ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kaasan katakan?"

"Sasuke, aku tahu selama ini kau merasa ada yang kurang pada dirimu bukan? Kau merasa minder karena Anata terus membandingkanmu dengan Itachi." Katanya lembut sambil berjalan menjauh mengambil penyiram tanaman dan mengisinya dengan air. "Dan satu-satunya orang yang secara langsung mengakuimu sebagai seorang pribadi adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Namun sekali lagi kau harus menerima kepahitan karena gadis yang kau berikan perasaanmu itu telah dijodohkan dengan kakak sendiri."

Aku menatap wajah wanita yang telah melahirkanku dengan tatapan intens. Kupandang manik onyx yang merupakan ciri khas keluargaku itu. Kupandang juga surai dark bluenya yanng diwariskannya padaku dan adikku.

"Apa aku semudah itu ditebak?" tanyaku.

Kaasan hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya. "Jika kau sudah hidup hampir sepuluh abad lamanya pasti membaca pikiran seseorang bukan lagi hal yang sulit." Katanya ramah. "Suatu saat nanti Kaasan yakin kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang mau berada di dekatmu dan memperhatikanmu dengan tulus, Sasuke. Dan jika saat itu tiba, maka Kaasan yakin kau akan bisa melupakan Lady Hinata dan membuka hatimu pada orang lain."

"Tapi kapan saat itu tiba?"

"Tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Kaasan atau dirimu sendiri tak akan tahu sampai saatnya tiba." Katanya lembut. "Sekarang sudah saatnya kau kembali ke pesta. Kau pasti tak mau membuat adikmu khawatir kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, Kaasan benar."

…

Aku duduk di atas atap sebuah bangunan tinggi sambil mengamati sosok bersurai pirang itu merubah sosoknya menjadi setengah vampir. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahku. "Kau memang benar-benar seorang Halfblood, Naruto." Desisku kagum.

Kuperhatikan gerakannya yang semakin lincah dan indah dibandingkan dengan sepuluh tahun lalu sejak pertama kali dia menjadi seorang vampire hunter, cantik.

Aku mengamatinya selama beberapa menit dia melakukan pertempuran itu. Kulihat gerakannya semakin tak beraturan akibat terdesak oleh para vampir kelas rendah yang harus dibunuhnya. "Lemah sekali." Gumamku perlahan.

Kuambil sebuah botol dari saku jasku dan kucelupkan beberapa jarum kecil yang kuselipkan di pergelangan tanganku ke dalam cairam berwarna coklat keruh itu. "Berterimakasihlah pada Mai yang sudah membekaliku dengan racun mematikan ini, Naruto Uzumaki." Kataku sambil melemparkan jarum-jarum itu ke titik mematikan seorang vampir.

"Kena." Gumamku puas saat melihat vampir rendahan itu terhuyung beberapa saat sambil memegangi leher bagian belakangnya yang terkena tusukan jarum mematikanku. Naruto balas menyerang dengan cakarnya dan langsung merobek tepat di bagian perut pria itu. Aku terkekeh puas, "Skak mat."

Naruto menatap dalam-dalam sosok mayat vampir di hadapannya, tampak tak mengerti kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Dia mendogak, mencoba mencari entitas yang telah membantunya. Mencariku.

Namun saat dia melakukannya aku telah pergi menjauh.

…

"Sasu-nii dari mana? Kenapa baru pulang sepagi ini?" tanya seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun hitam gelap senada dengan warna mata dan surainya padaku. Dia tampak acuh tak acuh padaku dan tetap memfokuskan atensinya pada majalah mode yang sedang dibacanya. "Pasti menguntit Naruto Uzumaki lagi ya?"

Aku tetap melanjutkan langkah ringanku menuju tangga tanpa menoleh pada adik perempuanku itu. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku ini adalah stalker, Mai."

"Memangnya tidak?"

"Bukannya kau sama saja?" tantangku. "Kau adalah penerus keluarga Uchiha, Mai. Percuma saja kau mencitai si anjing itu karena pada akhirnya kau tetap akan menikah dengan Sai seperti yang diharapkan Tousan dan Kaasan."

Dia tampak tak terpengaruh pada kata-kataku. "Karena itulah aku ingin menikmati perasaanku saat ini sebelum menikah dengan si muka mayat itu." Jawabnya tenang sambil menyesap cairan berwarna merah kental dari gelas kristal di tangannya. "Yah… harusnya kau bahagia, Sasu-nii. Setidaknya Tousan mengizinkanmu menikahinya kelak meskipun itu hanya demi kedudukan dan gelar saja."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. "Meskipun begitu, aku tulus mencintainya. Tak peduli apapun yang direncanakan Tousan dan Aniki. Bagiku, asal dapat mendapatkan Naruto, itu saja sudah cukup."

Mai mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah mode dan menatapku sambil tersenyum manis. "Semangat yang bagus, Sasu-nii. Kuharap aku juga bisa memiliki semangat yang sama untuk tetap mempertahankan perasaanku pada Kiba."

Aku hanya dapat membalas senyumnya dengan senyum tipis sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. "Semoga saja."

Sayangnya, aku berbohong. Karena aku tahu, malam ini Aniki dan Sai Uchiha sedang berburu. Dan mangsanya adalah…

…Kiba Inuzuka.

Yah, mungkin yang dikatakan Mai ada benarnya juga. Ada baiknya aku bersyukur . Andaikata Naruto bukanlah seorang halfblood dan bukan merupakann putra 'orang itu' pasti nasibkupun tak akan jauh berbeda dengan Mai.

_**FLASH BACK END**_

…

_**Normal POV**_

"Kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya dengan Naruto, kenapa kau tak susul saja dia ke Nepal?"

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap adik perempuanya yang kini sudah duduk di meja kerjanya sambil membaca beberapa berkas yang berserakan di atasnya. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Mai?"

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bukankah kau yang memanggilku ke sini?" tanya gadis itu kalem. Sebelum kakaknya sempat melemparkan protes padanya dia kembali berkata. "Dan aku sudah mengetuk pintu. Tapi karena tak ada yang membukakannya, aku masuk saja."

Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan adiknya. "Aku akanpergi ke Nepal setelah menyampaikan tugas untukmu, namun karena kondisi kakimu yang tak memungkinkan, aku terpaksa mengalihkan tugasmu." Kata pemuda bersurai dark blue itu tegas.

"Jadi? Apa tugasku?"

Mendengar jawaban tanpa ada gestur tertarik dari sang adik dia kembali melanjutkan. "Kau ditugaskan untuk membantu Lady Sakura dan Lady Hime untuk membuat antidot virus yang sedang berkembang di daerah Nepal. Dan antidot tu harus sdah selesai sebelum dua minggu lagi, sebelum para korban yang telah terinfeksi berubah menjadi vampir."

"Tunggu sebentar. Sebenarnya siapa di sini yang gila? Aku atau kau? Mana mungkin kami bisa membuat sebuah antidot yang bahkan tak sanggup dikerjakan para ahli virologi selama lima ratus tahun terakhir dalam waktu sesingkat itu?!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Ini tugas yang diberikan Aniki."

"Berarti Aniki yang gila." Jawab Mai acuh tak acuh. "Bukannya aku berpesimistis ria, tapi ini adalah tugas yang indikasi keberhasilannya hanya 2 % kan?"

"Itulah alasannya kenapa aku merekomendasikanmu ikut ke dalam tim Haruno. Kau memiliki bakat dalam membuat ramuan atau semacamnya."

"Tapi tidak dengan virus! Aku sama sekali tak pernah mem[elajari virologi!" tolak Mai kasar. "Aku lebih senang terjun langsug ke Nepal daripada harus seharian berhadapan dengan rabung reaksi."

Sasuke hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala kesal melihat tingkah adiknya yang benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. "Kata siapa kau tak akan terjun langsung ke Nepal?" tanyanya pada sang adik. "Kau tetap akan ke sana, meski bukan dalam misi mengisolasi wilayah atau pertahanan."

Mai mengangguk paham, sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Itu terdengar bagus di telingaku. Setidaknya aku bisa melarikan diri sementara dari manusia setengah mayat itu."

"Maksudmu Sai? Kudengar dia sudah datang kemarin, makanya aku menawarkan misi ini padamu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah data pada Mai. "Setidaknya kau akan dapat melarikan diri darinya sampai hari ulang tahunmu nanti."

Gadis manis itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Dan juga hari pertunanganmu."

…

"Jadi kau berniat mengindariku, heh?" tanya pemuda berkulit sepucat mayat sambil mengamati sang tunangan yang sedang mempersiapkan berbagai ramuan yang akan dibawanya.

"Kalau memang itu keinginanmu, akan kupertimbangkan."

Sai tertawa mendengar nada sinis gadis bersurai perak itu. "Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa melarikan diri selamanya dariku? Bagaimanapun caranya kau tetap adalah seorang Mai Uchiha, calon Duchess Uchiha berikutnya."

"Kau benar, itulah satu-satunya hal yang aku sesali di dunia ini." Gadis itu berkata perlahan, dibelainya surai perak palsu yang menyembunyikan kegelapan malam di baliknya. "Kau tahu kenapa au selalu memakai wig dan soft lens ini, Sai?" tanyanya dengan nada misterius. "Alasan kenapa aku selalu berpenampilan seolah aku berasal dari keluarga Hozuki adalah karena aku tak mau terlihat seperti seorang Uchiha!"

Sai tertawa mendengar kata-kata bernada tajam itu. Didekatinya tubuh gadis bungsu Uchiha itu dan diciumnya surai perak sang gadis. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku memilihmu. Kau berbeda."

"Tak ada artinya bagiku perasaanmu itu, Sai. Karena aku membencimu yang telah membunuh Kiba."

…

"NARU-NIIIIII!" teriak Mai sambil memeluk pemuda bersurai pirang itu dari belakang. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

"Mai? Bukankah kau sedang sakit saat ini?" tanya Naruto tak percaya sambil mengamati sosok gadis di hadapannya dengan seksama. "Kau datang sendiri?"

"Kalau kau sebegitu merindukan Sasu-nii sebaiknya kau temui saja dulu Suigetsu-kun, Sasu-nii sedang menerima laporan darinya."

Wajah Naruto memerah, siapa sangka intuisi bungsu Uchiha itu cukup tajam sampai dapat membaca makna tersirat yang ada dalam kata-kata pemuda Uzumaki itu. "B-bu-bukan begitu maksudku Mai. Ku-kupikir kau tak mungkin datang sendirian dengan kondisi kaki yang seperti itu…"

Mai tampak memainkan amethysnya bosan mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Hm… kalau kau tak rindu pada Sasu-nii mungkin aku bisa membujuknya untuk kembali ke Jepang dan menyelesaikan kasus Your Majesty yang sempat tertunda." Pancing gadis itu.

"Seriuslah Mai…"

"Baiklah, aku datang bersama Sasu-nii, Lady Sakura dan Hime. Kami semua kecuali Sasu-nii ditugaskan untuk membuat antidot untuk virus ini." Jawab gadis itu sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Semakin lama, aku merasa Naru-nii semakin mirip Sasu-nii, kelewat serius."

Naruto tertawa mendengar kata-kata calon adik iparnya itu. "Setidaknya aku harus serius di sini. Para vampir itu terus menerus menatapku dengan pandangan curiga."

"Itu karena kau adalah manusia, Naruto." Kata Sasuke yang telah selesai dengan laporan dari Suigetsu. Dipeluknya pinggang Naruto mesra dan dikecupnya pipi dengan tiga garis tipis itu lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu di sini, Naruto?"

"A…aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke…" jawab pemuda bersurai pirang itu malu-malu.

Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku senang jika memang benar begitu. Kudengar kau cukup berperan dalam pengisolasian kemarin. Aku bangga padamu."

"Itu tidak benar Sasuke. A…aku…"

"Cih. Kupikir suhu di Nepal akan sedingin kemarin makanya aku memilih menggunakan mantel tebal. Tapi ternyata aku salah."potong Mai untuk menghancurkan nuansa romantis diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat Lady Sakura dan Hime saja, sebelum aku terpaksa memakai bikini akibat udara yang sepanas Hawai di musim panas ini."

"Memang sebaiknya kau pergi, Mai." Kata Sasuke dengan nada iseng. "Kalau tidak kau akan menjadi dewasa bahkan sebelum usiamu genap 100 tahun."

"A…APA?!" kata gadis manis itu dengan wajah memerah. "Mak-maksudmu kau… kau akan… AAAAAAA! Kau pasti mau menggodaku kan?!" teriak gadis itu dengan wajah memerah malu. "SASU-NII BODOH!" katanya sambil berbalik dan berlari pergi.

Naruto hanya mampu melongo saja melihat tingkah gadis yang biasanya terkendali itu.

"Tak seperti yang kau duga Naruto, meski dia sudah berusia seratus tahun tapi dia masih tetap anak-anak." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk pundak Naruto erat. "Jangan biarkan dia mempermainkanmu lagi, OK?"

"Eh? I… iya."

…

Naruto merasa tegang saat dia duduk di sebuah sudut kamar dengan fasilitas yang cukup mewah jika mengingat mereka sedang berada di daerah Nepal yang sedanng terisolir akibat wabah aneh. Diliriknya pintu kamar mandi beberapa kali tiap menitnya, setengah berharap jika Sasuke tak akan keluar dari dalamnya.

'Tenanglah Naruto, bukankah kau pernah tidur seranjang degan dia sebelum ini?' pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyakinkan dirinya dalam hati. 'Pasti ini semua gara-gara ucapan ngawur Sasuke tadi siang! Ah, harusnya aku tak usah memikirkannya! Itu kan hanya salah satu cara Sasuke untuk menjauhkan Mai saja!'

"Ya, pasti begitu." Putus Naruto sambil menepukkan tangannya.

"Apanya yang 'pasti begitu'?"

Naruto menoleh mendengar suara Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya sinambi mengeringkan rambut darkbluenya yang basah. "Eeeee? Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Aku tak mendengarmu masuk tadi?"

"Jika mau, seorang vampir tak harus mengeluarkan suara."

"Me…menyenangkan sekali." Kata Naruto lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh indah Sasuke. "Andai saja, sebagai seorang halfblood aku juga memiliki kemampuan itu."

Sasuke menatap sebentar Naruto lalu kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Naruto dalam-dalam sehingga memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Kau memang akan segera dapat melakukannya, kok." Bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

"Mak…maksudmu?" bisiknya pelan.

"Naruto… setelah kau mati… kau akan menjadi vampir…"

…

Sakura meneliti sample darah yang didapatkannya sambil sesekali bergumam pelan. "Ini tidak mungin. Dari hasil penelitian yang dilakukan para ahli sebelumnya, seharusnya kemampuan penularan virus ini tak secepat sekarang."

"Maksud kakak, kemungkinan virus ini sudah mengalami evolusi begitu?" tanya Hime sambil mencampur beberapa tetes cairan berwarna biru gelap ke dalam sebuah tabung reaksi. "Atau… jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang telah memutasi virus ini?"

"Ya, tepat sekali." Kata Sakura sambil mencatat sesuatu di dalam buku catatannya. "Dan kurasa aku tahu siapa orangnya."

Hime mengangguk pelan. "Your Majesty memang salah seorang ahli virologi yang cukup mumpuni di antara para vampir. Oh, maksudku dia ahli hampir di segala bidang."

"Kurasa Itachi harus diberitahu soal ini." Kata Sakura sambil bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan menghubunginya di luar, kau lanjutkan penelitian ini bersama dengan Mai."

Hime mengangguk pelan. "Titip salam untuk Lord Itachi."

"Tentu saja. Akan kukatakan 'Salam cinta dari Hime' hahaha." Kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya pada sang adik.

"Kalau Kakak sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu maka aku akan… aku akan sangat membenci kakak!" ancam putri bungsu Haruno itu dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Namun Sakura hanya pergi sambil tertawa-tawa puas karena telah berhasil menggoda adik tunggalnya itu.

"Haaah…" Hime menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Apa aku adalah orang yang semudah itu ditebak ya?" tanyanya pada sebuah entitas di sudut ruangan yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal.

"Aku tak menduga kalau kau benar-benar serius pada Ita-nii." Kata Mai acuh tak acuh. "Sayang sekali dia sudah punya Lady Hinata dan kau sendiri sudah memiliki Shino kan?"

Hime hanya mengangguk singkat. "Tepat sekali. Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku merasa setuju dengan pilihanmu mengikuti Your Majesty untuk menghancurkan tradisi konyol ini."

"Sekedar informasi untukmu. Aku. Tak. Mengikuti. Your. Majesty." Tandas Mai sambil melempar jauh-jauh buku mengenai virus yang sedang coba ditelaahnya. "Aku masih tetap tak terima dengan ide gilanya ini, namun jika ide ini berhasil maka… maka mungkin tak akan ada lagi vampir yang menderita akibat cintanya pada manusia."

Hime terdiam mendengarnya. "Jadi kau tak serius mencari antidot ini? Kau mau berfikir jika lebih baik seluruh manusia berubah menjadi vampir, sama seperti kita?!"

"Tidak… hanya saja… aku sudah terlanjur berjanji… lagi pula aku masih punya kewajiban untuk membunuh Naru-nii…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Mulai dari sini Hime Hoshina akan mengambil alih ^_^**

**Karena Mai sedang fitting baju, maka Hime yang akan mengisi Authors foot kali ini sekaligus membalas review dari para reader yang nggak log in.**

**Tampaknya, kami harus sekali lagi menegaskan jika FF ini dibuat dari novel buatan Mai Narazaki saat SMP. Jadi kami minta maaf kalau ada reader yang nggak suka pada Mai Uchiha dan Hime Haruno di FF ini. Sekali lagi aku menegaskan kalau di real story buatan Mai, Mai Uchiha dan Hime Haruno (fuyuumi an Helena kalau versi aslinya) adalah tokoh-tokoh kunci yang memegang alur cerita. Jadi maaf kalau mereka mendominasi terutama Mai Uchiha.**

**OK, saya mulai balas review aja ya ^_^**

Naru Freak: dari kata-katamu aku bisa menebak kamu tak pernah membaca warning atau sekedar author foot di sebuah FF ya? Dan maaf jika tidak berkenan, tolong jangan gunakan lo gw karena aku merasa jika bahasa itu tidak terdengar ramah di telinga ^_^. Aku lempar lagi pertanyaan kamu, yang kamu tanya itu Mai Narazaki atau Hime Hoshina? FF ini dibuat 2 orang lho. Terimakasih atas pujiannya, tapi seperti yang sudah berkali-kali kami katakan di author foot. Ini dibuat dari novel buatan Mai, dan di sana Fuyuumi (atau Mai Uchiha kalau di sini) adalah tokoh kunci yang menggerakkan ceritanya dan karena kami terpaksa memangkas ceritanya hampir 60 % dari cerita aslinya dengan alur yang sama maka mau nggak mau tokoh kunci harus sering keluar. Maaf jika balasan ini kurang berkenan ya ^_^

**Behind the Story:**

_**Mirip?!**_

#Mai

Hari ini saat Hime datang ke rumah Mai…

Mai: Ini diminum ya. (Sambil naruh 2 gelas berisi jus tomat di atas meja)

Hime: Makasih. (inner: Tomat? Jangan-jangan dia… ah, nggak mungkin!)

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

Mai: Mau makan cemilan nggak? Tadi aku buat omelete lho.

Hime: Boleh.

Mai: Dihabisin lho. (Sambil naruh sepiring besar omelete)

Hime: (makan) Enak. (Inner: Lagi-lagi tomat? Ini…)

Tiga jam kemudian.

Mai: Pokoknya kamu harus makan! Aku udah buatin nasi goreng nih!

Hime: Kenapa kamu keras kepala banget sih? Aku lagi diet nih! Target 2 bulan 10 kg. disuruh Bu A**m nih.

Mai: Pokoknya makan! (Sambil naruh satu piring penuh nasi goreng)

Hime: Ini… (inner: Tomat lagi?! Gawat Mai sudah terkena Sasuke Sindrom! Padahal dia kan anti banget sama tomat sebelumnya!)

Kenyataan sebenarnya adalah keluarga Mai sedang panen tomat dan sekarang punya tomat banyak banget di rumahnya. -_-

#Hime

Suatu kebiasaan yang diturunkan lewat garis keturunan ibu di keluarga Hime adalah…

Hime: (Pasang muka setan sambil menggumam tak jelas)

Mai: Berantem lagi sama Yuki ya?

Hime: Dia terlalu keras kepala! Nggak mau ndengerin kata orang! Nyebelin!

Mai: Lalu?

Hime: Kutonjok mukanya.

Mai: Ooooh. (inner: Memang benar-benar berjiwa Sakura! Hahaha)

Hime: … Mai, tembok paling kuat di rumahmu di bagian mana?

Mai: Hah? Tembok? Eee… kayaknya tembok gudang deh.

Hime: Bagus. Kalau begitu bawa aku ke sana.

Empat menit kemudian…

Hime: Hm… kayaknya cukup kuat.

Mai: Kamu mau apa sih sebenarnya?

Hime: … HIAH! DASAR COWOK NYEBELIN! JELEK! KERAS KEPALA! BOTAK! (?) (sambil mukulin dan nendangin tembok secara brutal dan tak ber peri ke-tembokan)

Mai: … (inner: Benar-benar mirip Sakura! Keren! Tapi… apa tangannya nggak sakit ya?)

Kebiasaan Hime yang agak anarkis ini diperoleh dari ibunya yang kalau sedang maah punya hobi mukulin tembok belakang rumah. Bahkan temboknya sampai retak dan miring (Ini serius lho).

**Sekian dari kami, semoga cukup menghibur. ^_^**

**Dan tinggalkan jejak kalian lewat review ya?**


	10. Chapter 9

Saat tangan-tangan takdir mulai bergerak.

Bahkan akupun tak akan sanggup untuk menghentikannya.

Dan ketika tangan kita terkotori oleh warna pekatnya darah.

Yakinkan aku untuk tetap menguatkan hati dan memandang wajah damaimu.

Karena kau adalah kedamaianku.

Seluruh hatiku.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**OC : Mai Uchiha and Hime Haruno**

**Story : Mai Narazaki and Hime Hoshina**

**Warning :FF ini walaupun dipublish di account Mai Narazaki tapi merupakan karya join 2 author, Mai Narazaki dan Hime Hoshina. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah memberitahu Naru-nii soal kematian itu?" tanya gadis bersurai perak yang duduk di atas atap salah seorang rumah penduduk sinambi mencatat sesuatu pada buku catatan berwarna hitam gelap. "Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?"

Sasuke yang berdiri di bawahnya hanya dapat bergumam pelan sambil mendengus kesal. "Aku menyuruhnya tidur dan meninggalkannya untuk tugas jaga malam ini." Jawabnya sambil menggeram pelan. "Bodoh sekali aku yang tak berfikir panjang saat mengatakannya."

"Ya. Kau memang bodoh."

Sasuke langsung melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah adik perempuannya itu. "Setidaknya katakan kata-kata manis yang mengibur, Mai. Apa kau ini benar-benar seorang wanita?" tanyanya pada sang gadis.

"Aku memang wanita. Tapi aku juga adalah seorang Uchiha." Kata gadis berwarna Mai Uchiha sambil meloncat turun dari atap rumah itu dan berdiri di samping kakaknya dengan tenang. "Dan seorang Uchiha tak pernah berkata manis."

Mendengar kata-kata adiknya, Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. "Padahal kau selalu menolak mengakui kodratmu sebagai seorang Uchiha. Meskipun begitu, kau selalu memakai kenyataan jika kau adalah 'Uchiha' untuk memperlancar aksimu."

"Jangan tertawakan aku. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada Tousan kalau aku mampu." Kata Mai dingin. "Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi Uchiha yang sama baiknya denganmu dan Ita-nii." Tambahnya.

"Kupikir dengan bertambahnya umur kau akan semakin dewasa." Kata Sasuke menghina. "Dua hari lagi kau akan berusia seratus tahun. Namun tampaknya kau tak berminat untuk melepas semua trauma masa kecilmu."

Mai terkikik mendengar ejekan kakaknya. "Resikoku karena memiliki dua kakak laki-laki yang sangat sempurna. Meski begitu, tetap saja aku benci dibandingkan. Apalagi dengan kalian berdua yang aku tahu tak akan mungkin aku kalahkan."

"Pesimistis."

"Bukan pesimistis, Sasu-nii. Tapi realistis."

Sasuke menatap tajam adik yang usianya sangat jauh darinya itu. "Kau salah. Karena kau memiliki mata itulah, Tousan sangat berharap padamu."

"Tapi tampaknya dia harus kecewa." Jawab sang gadis sambil memasukkan catatannya ke dalam sela-sela gaun gothic yang dikenakannya. "Bahkan memakai teknik paling rendah seperti Goukakyuu no Jutsu-pun tak sanggup kulakukan dengan baik." Dengusnya membodoh-bodohi dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum sedikit. "Fisik dan sifatmu sangat mirip dengan Kaasan. Tapi aku yakin sifat keras kepala dan keteguhan pendirianmu itu adalah warisan dari Tousan."

"Jarang-jarang aku mendapatkan pujian darimu." Jawab gadis itu sambil menoleh pada sang kakak dan tersenyum lembut. "Yah… mungkin saja setelah ini, Nepal akan segera terkena musim panas abadi dan Hawai akan mengalami zaman es." Tambahnya dengan nada sinis.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa jika Tousan…"

"Sudahlah." Potong Mai. "Kita sudah saja pembicaraan ini. Seandainya diteruskan kita hanya akan mengulang-ulang pertanyaan dan jawaban yang sama. Dan itu hanya akan membuat mood-ku semakin buruk saja" Kata gadis itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat kakaknya. "Aku pergi."

Sasuke hanya mengamati gadis itu berjalan pelan dengan kaki yang masih cedera. "Mau ke mana kau?"

"Mencari sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan warga desa ini. Lagipula aku malas bicara denganmu, Sasu-nii." Katanya sambil pergi menjauh.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

…

Gadis itu melompat-lompat dari dahan ke dahan dengan sedikit kikuk, menyesali luka di kakinya yang masih belum sembuh seratus persen. Andai saja kakinya tak sedang cedera, pasti dia akan dapat melakukan lompatan yang jauh lebih baik.

Tubuhnya dirapatkan pada sebuah batang pohon saat melihat sebuah gua tersembunyi di antara sesemakan. Dia mengawasi daerah di sekitarnya dengan pandangan mata menyelidik. "Aman." Gumamnya lirih sambil kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada lubang di hadapannya.

"Pintu yang buruk untuk sebuah markas rahasia." Gerutu gadis itu sambil menerjunkan tubuhnya ke dalam lubang berukuran sedang itu. Namun di dalam hati dia mengakui kecerdikan para pembelot itu.

'Lubang ini hanya terlihat seperti lubang buatan hewan liar, tak akan ada yang curiga. Dan mereka juga telah memasang segel dan penghilang bau yang mampu mengecoh. Mengagumkan.' Pikir gadis itu sambil menyusuri gua yang cara pembuatannya sangat kasar dibandingkan dengan gua yang ditemukannya di Rusia beberapa waktu silam.

Diliriknya sinis, dua penjaga yang langsung mengeluarkan taring dan cakar mereka saat melihat kedatangan Mai, bersiap jika seandainya mereka harus bertempur dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Terserah jika kalian mau membunuhku. Tapi kupastikan nyawa kalian akan merenggang di tangan pimpinan kalian sendiri." Ancam gadis itu dingin sambil melepas soft lens yang dikenakannya dan merubah mata obsidiannya dengan rubi merah lengkap beserta tiga tomoe yang berputar di dalamnya. "Katakan pada Your Majesty jika Mai Uchiha datang untuk menemuinya." Titah gadis itu sambil memamerkan taring putihnya.

Mereka hanya saling tatap ragu, namun setelah mendengar geraman tak sabar dari sang gadis, salah satu dari dua orang yang bertugas menjaga gua persembunyian itu langsung berlari memberitahu raja mereka mengenai kedatangan gadis bergelar Lady itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali sambil membungkuk hormat. "Your Majesty sudah menunggu kedatangan anda, Lady Mai Uchiha." Katanya sopan sambil membukakan pintu.

Gadis itu melenggang masuk dengan segala kesombongan dan keangkuhan yang telah menjadi ciri khas keluarganya. Lagi-lagi ruangan super mewah, itulaah yang dipikirkan gadis itu saat masuk ke pusat utama gua. 'Entah bagaimana caranya Your Majesty membawa seluruh barang ini masuk.' Pikirnya.

Dilihatnya sesosok pria berambut pirang indah sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil menyesap secangkir darah yang bagi Mai tercium sangat menggoda. Sekali lagi, Mai harus langsung bertatap wajah dengan Raja dunia vampir yang berstatus sebagai penghianat dan buronan kerajaan itu. "Salam hormat dari saya, Your Majesty. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi anda."

"Tak perlu bersikap formal padaku, Lady Mai Uchiha. Lagipula seperti yang kau tahu : 'Aku tak percaya pada Tuhan'."

Mai hanya mengangguk mengerti saja. "Rencana anda berjalan dengan lancar, Your Majesty." Kata gadis itu memberi laporan. "Namun penyebaran virus ini harus segera dihentikan agar virus tak menyebar lebih jauh ke luar desa." Tambahnya.

"Kata siapa aku akan menghentikan virus ini, Lady Mai?" tanya pria bernama Minato Namikaze itu sambil memainkan segelas darah yang dipegang di tangan kirinya. "Tampaknya kau masih tak terlalu mengerti arti dari rencanaku sebenarnya."

Mai mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. "Bukankah ini salah satu usaha kalian untuk mengalihkan perhatian para Knight dan bangsawan lainnya untuk meruntuhkan monarki vampir yang selama ini dilksanakan?" tanya gadis itu tak mengerti.

"Ternyata kau memang masih hijau, Lady Mai," tawa pria itu sambil menuangkan darah yang dipegangnya ke lantai yang berlapiskan permadani persia. "Ini bukan pengalih perhatian. Ini adalah pemberontakanku yang sebenarnya."

Mai tersentak mendengar kata-kata sang Raja. "Jangan-jangan… rencana anda adalah…" gadis itu menghentikan kata-katanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan tanda bahwa dia tak mempercayai pikirannya sendiri. "A…anda tak bermaksud untuk memusnahkan ras manusia dan merubah mereka menjadi vampir bukan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau memang seorang Uchiha."

Mai membulatkan matanya kaget, namun sejurus kemudian dia langsung menyipitkan matanya marah. "Anda menipuku." Desisnya tajam.

"Namun bukankah ini juga yang kau inginkan, Mai Uchiha? Bukankah kau membenci keluargamu yang memisahkanmu dari manusia itu? Bukankah kau melakukan ini semua juga untuk memenuhi janjimu pada manusia bernama Inuzuka Kiba agar tak ada lagi batas di antara ras manusia dan ras vampir?" tanya pria itu degan nada sing-a-song yang tedengar memuakkan. "Terima saja semua ini, Lady. Karena sejak awal aku sudah meyadarinya. Menyadari jika kita 'sama'."

"Tapi bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi!" teriak Mai mulai emosi. "Bukan ini juga yang diinginkan Uzumaki Kushina pada anda!" teriak gadis itu marah sambil melepas wignya menampilkan rambut berwarna dark blue gelap. "Anda pikir dengan cara ini Kushina Uzumaki akan bahagia di alam sana?" tanyanya sinis sambil memasang cakar-cakar vampir di tangannya siap untuk bertempur dengan sang Raja.

"Bukankah kau dan kakakmu sama saja?" sindir pria itu dengan nada tajam. "Kalian juga berusaha untuk merubah putraku menjadi vampir bukan?"

Mai mencelos mendengar kata-kata Minato. "I… itu… itu berbeda." Lirihnya sinambi memalingkan wajahnya menatap motif karpet Persia yang tak menarik perhatiannya. "Apa yang kami lakukan berbeda dengan yang anda lakukan. Sangat berbeda…" lirih gadis itu lagi.

"Tak ada yang berbeda. Meski Halfblood. Tetap saja darah Naruto lebih dominan terhadap manusia." Kata pria itu dengan kejamnya. "Bahkan cara yang kalian gunakan pun jauh lebih kotor daripada yang kugunakan. Kalian akan membunuhnya."

"Dari mana anda mengetahuinya?"

"Mata dan telingaku ada di mana-mana, Lady Mai. Bahkan keluarga Uchiha dengan darah murni dan intelegensi yang tinggipun mampu aku susupi."

"Ah…" gumam Mai mengerti. "Tentu saja, Konan. Jika tida salah dia adalah kekasih dari Sir Pain bukan? Salah satu kesatria kesayanganmu?" kata gadis itu yakin. "Atau jangan-jangan Paman Obito yang melakukannya?"

"Ya, Konan." Jawab Sang raja tersenyum puas setelah mendengar kata-kata Mai. "Mengagumkan. Kecerdasan seorang Uchiha memang belum ada tandingannya di sini. Kau bahkan langsug bisa menerka jika 'Tobi' adalah Obito Uchiha. Mengagumkan."

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda. Tapi maaf sekali, aku sama sekali tak tersanjung." Kata gadis itu sinambi merubah matanya kembali ke warna obsidian dan menghilangkan cakar dan taringnya. "Aku tak akan menolong atau melawan anda lagi, Your Majesty. Tapi… " gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "…jika anda memang tak berniat meyelamatkan para manusia yang terserang virus itu, maka akulah yang akan melakukannya. Aku akan menemukan antidot untuk virus itu dan menyelamatkan ras manusia."

"Kau tampak sangat optimis, Lady. Tak terpikirkah kemungkinan lain bagimu?" jawab Minato Namikaze sinis.

Mai menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum mengerikan. "Namun jika aku gagal menemukannya, maka akan kubunuh semua warga desa itu."

"Kau memang gadis yang sangat mengagumkan."

Gadis itu menatap tajam mata sang Raja sebelum akhirnya pergi berbalik dan menjauhi ruangan itu tanpa berkata satu patah katapun lagi.

"Mai Uchiha. Gadis yang menarik." Kata sang raja sambil mengambil agi sebuah gelas kristal dan menuangkan darah ke dalamnya. "Namun sayang sekali, umurnya tak akan panjang. Semua orang yang menolak penawaranku harus mati."

…

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat adiknya melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan wajah yang seolah siap menelan siapapun yag membuatnya marah. Bahkan gadis itu tak mengenakan wig dan soft lens yang sudah menjadi trade mark-nya selama ini.

"Sasu-nii berikan semua data mengenai virus, wabah dan cara membuat antidot serta segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan wabah ini baik sekarang atau lima ratus tahun lalu." Kata sang gadis panjang lebar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengambilkan beberapa buku dari rak yang ada di samping meja kerjanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Sebelum ini kau tampak malas-malasan melakukan penelitian ini."

"Kali ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk serius melakukannya."

"Kurasa aku tak punya hak untuk menanyakan motivasimu. Tapi apa penelitian yang kau lakukan menghasilkan suatu indikasi medis yang sangat buruk?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Diberikannya sebuah buku tebal pada sang adik sambil menunjukkan sebuah tulisan.

"Tidak. Aku belum berani mengindikasikan apapun. Lalu…Apa ini?"

"Ini buku harian kakek buyut kita, Madara Uchiha. Dia juga sempat melakukan penelitian yang sama sebelum meninggal. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, banyak penelitiannya yang terdengar amat sangat mustahil." Terang Sasuke.

"Lebih baik dibanding tak ada data apapun." Mai hanya menggumam lirih saja. "Selama dua hari terakhir sebelum kita kembali ke mansion. Aku ingin melakukan penelitian secara intens di laboratorium. Menurut perkiraanku, kita hanya dapat mencegah virus ini menyebar selama satu bulan. Tidak lebih."

"Berarti benar yang dikatakan Sakura, daya reproduksi dan penyebaran virus ini ada dalam tahap mengerikan. Sudah dua warga desa yang terpaksa di eksekusi mati karena telah berubah menjadi vampir."

Mai mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil membuka buku penelitian milik Lord Madara Uchiha, yang juga merupakan kakek moyangnya sendiri. "Ada banyak hal yang membingungkanku di dalam buku ini, tapi ada juga yang terlihat masuk akal dan mungkin untuk dicoba." Gumam gadis itu sambil membaca beberapa halaman buku itu dengan cepat. "Apa mandragora memang sudah punah?" akhirya dia bertanya pada kakak lelakinya.

"Akan kuberikan kuasa penuh padamu, Mai. Tapi ajak Naruto juga. Lalu untuk Mandragora, di bagian selatan pegunungan Alpen masih dapat ditemukan, mau kusuruh orang untuk mencarikannya?" tawarnya.

"Tentu." Mai mengangguk. "dan kau memang benar-benar naif, kau menyuruhku mengajak Naru-nii agar dia terhindar dari bahaya jika ada pertempuran di sini bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara iseng menggoda. "Rupanya kau memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Itu juga untuk melindungimu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada gadis di hadapannya. "Sebagai seorang peneliti, keselamatanmu akan sangat dipertaruhkan. Apalagi yang kita hadapi adalah Raja kita sendiri yang sudah terkenal kejeniusan dan kecerdasannya."

"Tapi… apa benar tak apa-apa jika itu adalah Naru-nii?" tanya Mai tampak ragu.

"Ya. Dia adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Selain karena kemampuannya sebagai mantan seorang vampir hunter, dia juga adalah putra Raja sendiri. Tak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik daripada dia." Jelasnya.

Mai mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan langsung ke laboratorium satu jam lagi. Segera katakan pada Naru-nii." Aku menunggunya di kaki gunung bersama Hime dan Sakura Haruno." Kata gadis itu sambil pergi berlalu.

…

"Apa benar tak apa-apa jika aku pergi bersama para Lady?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, kau bertugas untuk mengawal mereka." Jawab pemuda bersurai raven itu sinambi membantu Naruto mengepak pakaiannya. "Dan satu lagi, Naruto. Aku mohon kau tak usah terlalu memilkirkan kata-kataku semalam. Lakukan saja apa yang bisa dan ingin kau lakukan." Kata pemuda itu sambil mengusap rambut Naruto. "Karena, apapun dirimu, siapapun dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan memeluk Sasuke erat. "Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Sekarang aku memang belum siap. Namun suatu saat nanti pasti…"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena kau adalah kau." Kata Sasuke sambil balas memeluk Naruto. "Aku aka merindukanmu, sampai jumpa dua hari lagi, Naruto."

"Ya." Jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Dia berjalan menjauh dari pemuda itu dan sudah siap keluar dari kamar yang digunakannya selama dia berada di Nepal ini.

"Naruto!" panggil sasuke sebelum pemuda yang akan segera menjadi tunangannya itu keluar ruangan. "Mai, dia wanita Uchiha pertama yang berhasil mengaktifkan saringannya… dia harta yang berharga. Jaga dia, Naruto." Pesan Sasuke

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Ya, tentu saja." Katanya sambil memamerkan senyum manis yang selalu sukses membuat Sasuke merasa tenang. "Sampai jumpa dua hari lagi, Sasuke." Katanya sambil berlari pergi.

"Dia memang sangat manis, tak tahukah dia bahwa yang dilakukannya saat ini dapat membahayakan nyawanya?" pikir pemuda itu sambil menggelengkan kepala pasrah. "Dia selalu memikirkan orang lain dahulu tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri, padahal bersikap sedikit egoispun tak akan membuatnya terlihat buruk." Pikir pemuda itu sambil menatap punggung yang kian menjauh, mencoba memahami perasaan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Yah… tapi memang itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."

…

Naruto menatap adik kekasihnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Gadis bernama Mai Uchiha itu tampak sangat berantakan dan kacau tak seperti imagenya selama ini.

"Hime, apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mai?" tanya pemuda bermata sapphire itu pada gadis bersurai coklat yang sedang mencampurkan beberapa tetes ramuan ke dalam tabung kimia yang dibawanya.

Hime hanya melirik sedikit pada sahabatnya sambil mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Dia hanya sedikit terobsesi saja. Kau tak usah memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan kembali ke mode Mai yang biasanya." Jawab gadis itu sambil mengambil sebuah wadah kecil yang berisikan bahan misterius yang sudah dibubukkan. "Mai serbuk mandragora yang kau pesan sudah datang." Teriak gadis itu pada Mai.

"Kalau begitu. Buat larutan dengan konsentrasi 2 Mol dan dalam tekanan 2 atm. Suhu dibuat sesuai dengan suhu ruangan lalu amati apakah terjadi endapan atau tidak dalam waktu 200 sekon." Kata gadis itu memberi perintah.

Hime memutar matanya malas. "Semakin lama sikapmu semakin mirip saja dengan Uchiha." Gerutunya sinambi melakukan perintah Mai di ruangan khusus di samping ruang laboratorium ini berada.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Istirahatlah sebentar, Mai. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kau pasti tak mau muncul dengan kantung mata sehitam dosa manusia kan?" katanya sinambi mendekati gadis yang sekarang tampak seperti salah seorang professor gila yang muncul dari dalam film horor jelek.

"Iya, Naru-nii. Namun ini adala hari terakirku di sini sebelum pulang. Aku ingin melakukan apa yang aku bisa dahulu." Kata gadis itu sinambi tersenyum pelan. Lalu dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada bahan-bahan yang ada di depannya. "Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri Naru-nii. Ada yang ingin kulakukan." Kata gadis itu pelan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan tinggal panggil saja aku ya." Pesannya.

Mai tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau di sini adalah pengawalku, Naru-nii, bukan pelayanku." Guraunya.

"Yah, sekali-sekali tak apa kan? Asal tidak terlalu sering." Jawab Naruto sambil keluar dari ruang utama laboratorium itu.

Sesaat setelah pintu ruangan tertutup, wajah manis gadis bersurai perak itu langsung berubah suram, tawanya menguap entah ke mana bersamaan dengan lepasnya topeng di wajahnya. Sebuah tawa sinis yang sarat akan kegilaan berkumandang di ruangan itu.

Mai memukulkan tangannya ke atas meja hingga meja itu terbelah menjadi dua akibat kekuatan vampir yang dimilikinya. Tawanya masih belum juga reda meski nada kasar dan sinis semakin terdengar di dalamnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Bodohnya aku… bodohnya…" rurtuknya sambil menangkup wajahnya dalam tangan-tangan pucat miliknya.

Dia nenunduk membiarkan air mata kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang bercampur dengan kemarahan meleleh dan jatuh ke pipi pucatnya. Wajahnya mengeras dan matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah. "Brengsek! Aku tak dapat menemukan penetralisir virus itu! Cuma cara itu yang ada… hanya cara itu…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Cukup panjang nggak chapter ini? Semoga nggak kepanjangan deh ^_^**

**Ngomong, ngomong soal panjang. Kalau FF ini dibuat persis versi originalnya maka mungkin akan sampai 55 chapter lho. Tapi berhubung Hime memutuskan untuk memangkasnya sampai seperempat bagian, banyak kisah yang akhirnya nggak diceritakan di sini. Misalnya kalau di Nvel aslinya, Sakura tidak langsung mengalah begitu saja pada Naruto. Lalu sebenarnya calon Ratu di kerajaan itu adalah Mikoto, namun karena ditolak oleh Minato, jadi Mikoto menikah dengan Fugaku. Dan karena alasan itulah Keluarga Uchiha sangat membenci keluarga Namikaze.**

**Lalu di Novel sebenarnya Hanabi suka dengan Sai dan langsung melabrak Mai jika ada kesempatan. Dan yang paling penting di novel sebenarnya Sai dan Mai adalah saudara satu ayah beda ibu, jadi sebenarnya keluarga Uchiha itu insest. Tapi berhubung keterbatasan chapter yang ditentukan Hime, terpaksa semua adegan itu dipangkas ^_^.**

**Yah daripada ndengerin cuap-cuap Mai, mending balas review aja ya. **

Guest: Persahabatan yang manis? Antara siapa? Aku dan Hime ya? Hehehe bukannya manis ini malah menggelikan lho. Bahkann kadang disangka Yuri segala -_-"

Lee Kiamho: Siap ^_^ akan tetap kami lanjutkan kok.

**Kalau yang login akan dibalas via PM ya ^_^**

**Behind the Story.**

Hime: (Ngetik sambil bersenandung) Kosokkan watu ning kali nyemplung ning kledung…

Mai: (mendeongak dari tugas kimia yang lagi dikerjain)STOP! Lagu apa yang kamu nyanyiin tuh?

Hime: Mmmm 'Kuncung'.

Mai: Hah? Ganti lagunya deh, please.

Hime: ? ya baiklah. (menyanyi lagi) Sewo kutho uwis tak liiiiiiwatiiiii. Sewu ati tak takoni. Naging kabeh pada ra ngerteniiiii…

Mai: …. (Inner: aneh, kesamber apa si Hime ini? Biasanya dia nyanyi lagunya avril atau britney. Parah-parahnya evanescence. Tapi kok sekarang jadi lagu campursari sih?)

Hime: Kok diem sambil ngeliatin orang sih?

Mai: Aaaano, itu… em…. Coba lagu cewek aja deh.

Hime: Wez hewez hewez dikandani ora nggrewes, nganyelke atiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mai: …(Cengo, sweatdrop dan jaw drop sekaligus. Inner: Gawaat! Beneran Gawat! Dia pasti kesamber rohnya Manthous tuh! Hiiiii serem!)

Hime: Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Cuma besok kamis aku ulangan campursari aja kok.

Mai: Oh… (inner: dia pasti bisa baca pikiran deh.)

Hime: udah berapa kali aku bilang? Aku nggak bisa baca pikiran.

Mai. (Inner: Pasti bohong tuh. Memangnya di dahiku ada tulisannya apa?)

Hime: Aku. Nggak. Bohong. Dan satu lagi, di dahimu nggak ada tulisan apapun. Kamu kan bukan Gaara.

Mai: … (Pokoknya besok Hime harus kubawa ke RSJ nih.)

Hime: aku belum gila.

Mai: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Hahaha, mungkin itu hanya karena Mai sangat mudah dimengerti ya -_-" tapi tetep aja serem.**

**OK, yang penting review ya minna-san ^_^**


End file.
